Gundam SEED: Betrayal
by DreamersLTD
Summary: What If Lacus's love for Kira was only for a moment in time resulting in a Semi Dark Kira? Centers mostly around K & L's twin children, who were left with Kira. Original Story Base and Idea by Elda Aranel. Used with permission. NOT FOR HARDCORE KxL fans.
1. Marital Changes

**Gundam SEED: Betrayal**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Original Story Base/Idea by Elda Aranel. Used with permission. I don't own Amaya, her friends, Van Dell or (most of) this first chapter. Elda Aranel does. Nor do I own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. I own Akira and his friends, as well as this account. 

**MAJOR NOTE:** **This is a Lacus and Kira gone wrong story.** Lacus goes through a bit of a change and leads to Kira and her splitting up. Definitely **_NOT_** for **_HARDCORE_ KxL FANS.** I **DO NOT**, _**AND WILL NOT**_ accept flames or insults of **ANY** kind. If you do not like the story, then please be civilized and just hit the Back button on your browser and think nothing more of this story. If you somewhat liked, plainly enjoyed, or found some interest in the story, but have an idea or didn't like a certain part, post it and the writer will see if they want to work with it. Constructive criticism is what allows the writer to better connect with their story, as they see it from the perspective of the reader(s). That is all.

* * *

Marital Changes

Things can change, just like people. Often that change is far what is truly desired. Right after the second war, Kira and Lacus married. Eight months later, they were doting on their new son and daughter, Akira Hibiki Yamato and Amaya Rose Yamato, who were near-identical fraternal twins. And they were a family. Since Lacus worked as a peace mediator for PLANT, they lived on Aprillius while occasionally visiting Orb to see Cagalli and Athrun. Kira spent Lacus's work hours with the children or creating databases and programs for Orb. It was only after they turned one that things slowly fell out of place, piece by piece. And it all started with Lacus's unusual late return home.

* * *

"Dada," Amaya gurgled joyfully, waving her pudgy hands around. Kira smiled and lay her down in the oak crib. "Mama…" As this, Kira's smiled slipped from his face. Lacus was late again. He brushed a finger against the girl's soft cheek. After a moment, he looked over to his son, who was quietly watching him. "Mama...?" he echoed his sister. 

"Mama's not here," he whispered. Amaya quieted down, as if she understood. Akira too, returned to silence. Silently, Kira pecked them both on the cheek and turned the lights out, leaving only a glowing night light. As always, Amaya fell asleep almost instantly, followed by Akira. Kira shut the door and smiled again. He was proud of his little children. His thoughts drifted and for the second time in ten minutes, his smile faded into a frown. It was eight o'clock. Where in the world was his wife?

* * *

Ezalia sighed as she looked in distaste at her pile of reports and legal documents that were waiting for her attention. As her hand shifted to pick up the top document her phone rang, startling her. Before the caller gave up, Ezalia picked up the phone. 

"Ezalia speaking," she said, silently wondering who it was, since the call by-passed her exhausted secretary.

"It's Kira," the other voice said.

Ezalia relaxed into her chair and allowed herself a small smile. "Hello. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Please, there's no need for formality," Kira replied.

The older woman chuckled. "You're right. How's Amaya and Akira?"

"They're doing great," Kira said. "I just put her to bed. Listen is Lacus with you? I just called her office and she wasn't there. Her cell phone is here."

At this information, Ezalia frowned. "You mean she's not home yet?"

"No," Kira said. "I know she's been working late for a while but she's usually home by now."

Now Ezalia was worried. "Lacus has been working late you say? That's impossible, Kira."

Silence greeted her from the other line. "How's that?"

"I mean she's been leaving everyday at the normal time," Ezalia clarified. "Tonight she was out an hour late because of an important conference. She left three hours ago."

"Did she mention if she was doing anything?" Kira inquired.

"She said she was going home for the night, and that's it," Ezalia said. For a moment neither of them spoke. They just pondered on Lacus and her mysterious handiwork. Finally Ezalia was alert and into the mystery.

"Has she been like this for a while?" Ezalia asked.

Kira reluctantly answered, "I suppose. She's been distant and rather snappy with me and even with the children. But I can't think of anything I've done recently to upset her."

"She's been a little out of it for a while here, too," Ezalia agreed. "I mean, her work gets done perfectly but Lacus has been a touch harsher than normal. Most don't notice it though. How about I take her to lunch and talk to her?"

"Fine by me," Kira said. "I haven't been able to have lunch with her in weeks."

"What? But she said she was going out to lunch with you all this time," Ezalia exclaimed. Now she was curious. And she had an idea of what was going on. "I'll get back to you later. Goodnight."

"Night," Kira said before hanging up. That uneasy feeling was wrenching his gut again. Something was off but he was afraid to admit what.

* * *

Lacus hummed to herself and flipped through a paper. The sun was shining brightly today, in a matter of speaking. She glanced at her clock which read 11:48 am. Satisfied, Lacus carelessly tossed the paper into her increasing pile of incomplete work and moved to get her jacket. Then someone knocked on her door. 

"Come in," Lacus said, looking for her purse. Ezalia strode in, wearing a less formal outfit and a light jacket. The woman smiled.

"That's a new outfit," she commented, noting the dark slacks and cerulean blouse. Lacus turned to look at her.

"Oh, I bought it the other weekend," Lacus stated absently. "Did you need something?"

"Just waiting on you," Ezalia said. When Lacus looked confused, the other laughed. "I'm taking you to lunch today. My treat."

"But I can't," Lacus protested.

"I insist," Ezalia said. "It's been a while since we just talked and enjoyed a nice afternoon together. Kira already knows I got you for the afternoon."

The pink haired girl stuttered but relented. So Ezalia happily pulled her along to a quaint restaurant. Lacus remained silent. While Ezalia ordered a pasta special, Lacus simply ordered a Caesar Salad. Ezalia didn't comment. Instead she smiled pleasantly.

"I haven't seen such a beautiful day for weeks," she began. "I convinced Kira to take Amaya and Akira out. He's such a busy bee, like you."

"Oh, that's nice," Lacus said. "Amaya's not out much, and neither is Akira." Ezalia saw through her act but Lacus didn't notice. "When did you talk to him?"

"This morning," Ezalia said. "I guess I caught him in the middle of a business call so we didn't talk much. Just long enough to steal you off for lunch." Speaking of which, the food arrived and when the waiters were gone she waited for Lacus to reply.

"A business call? With who?" Lacus wondered. "I rarely see him on the phone. It's usually through email he talks with others."

"Probably with Ms. Cagalli or Ms. Desari," Ezalia said. "You're right; he's not much for the phone." A moment passed and Ezalia struck a new topic. "Have you met the new representatives?"

"Which one? If I recall, there are four of them," Lacus replied, chewing on her salad.

"Any of them? I met with Ms. Reynolds, Josh, and Mr. Saunders," Ezalia said. "I haven't met with Mr. Robert Van Dell."

Lacus shifted and shrugged. "I haven't met with any of them," she said flatly.

"But Liz said she saw Mr. Van Dell come to your office a few times," Ezalia risked it and jumped. Lacus again shifted.

"Okay, we've met," Lacus said. "Just some business."

Ezalia gazed at her friend, knowing better. She was a woman too and she could tell when a girl liked a guy. Sadly this girl was married.

Later, Ezalia trudged into her office and spent half an hour staring at the phone. Half of her pleaded to call Kira up and give him her notes. Yet the other half couldn't bring herself to hurt him or make false accusations at Lacus. Pleading won over reasoning and Ezalia picked up the phone. She began to dial then stopped. Lowering the phone Ezalia cleared the number and input the number zero. Her secretary answered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have my car meet me out front," Ezalia said. "And cancel my other appointments for the day."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Kira set Amaya and Akira down in the living room after lunch. The toddlers crawled straight to the blocks not five feet away. As they contentedly sat with their wooden toys, Kira heard the doorbell ring and left to answer it. And he was surprised to see Ezalia standing there. Startled, he invited her into the living room where he could watch the children and talk. 

"What brings you out this way?" Kira asked. He closed his laptop on the coffee table and sat down. Ezalia gazed at Amaya before answering Kira.

"I spoke with Lacus today and got nothing out of her," Ezalia softly said. "She… seemed indifferent to my conversation about you and the twins. And I noted she was nervous when I talked about the new representative, Robert Van Dell. I'm just guessing and am probably way off… but they might be… involved. I just have the feeling. Even Lacus's secretary says so."

Kira said nothing. He merely sat gazing off into nothingness. But Ezalia saw the masked pain in his deep eyes and the defeat in his posture. That moment she knew Kira would not put up a fight for Lacus when she could chose. "Kira… talk to her."

Another moment passed. "I will. Ezalia, thank you."

She shook her head and stood. "No at all. If you ever need any help, just call me up." With quiet farewells, Ezalia left Kira to his thoughts and children. Somehow, she knew this wouldn't end well. She was driving her sleek car from Kira's home when she noticed Lacus driving up. Damn, she thought. She should have simply called Kira. There was no second glance back at the manor as the car drove away.

Meanwhile, Lacus noted Ezalia's car leaving quickly and wondered what was happening behind her back. Intent on finding out what, she stormed into the house, slammed the door shut and yelled, "Kira!"

Kira heard her and started. What was she doing home so early? Without a second thought, he stood to meet her. For the first time, he noticed how she wasn't the same woman he married the previous year. That soft look that always shined in her lilac eyes had faded. Her clothing was less nice dressed and more casual wear. Even her expressions, voice, and behavior had changed. Doubts rang through his mind. Perhaps they rushed into this marriage too early.

"You're home early," Kira said gently. Lacus surprised him further and walked up to Kira.

"What was Ezalia here for?" she demanded, glaring at her husband. The tone struck Kira.

"She came to talk to me," he stiffly replied. "That's all."

"Are you lying to me?" she accused.

"No more than you, I'm sure," Kira calmly replied. Lacus froze and stared at him. But Kira gave her no chance to recover. "Ezalia told me what happened at lunch today. And more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lacus stared hard at him, daring him to accuse her.

"She called last night," he said, "and she told me everything. You weren't working late. And you weren't busy at lunch or with me either."

"It's none of her business," Lacus gritted her teeth, "Or yours in what I do during my lunch time."

Kira ignored her and continued. "I heard that your work is falling behind a bit and you're a bit snappier. Damn, Lacus, you even snapped at Akira the other day."

"You're impossible," Lacus stormed past him.

"What's going on?" Kira asked in a fridge tone. "Are you having an affair with Van Dell?" That name froze his wife on the stairs.

"I suppose Ezalia told you that also?" she said as she slowly turned around.

"She did," Kira said.

"The nerve of her," Lacus fumed.

"What's going on, Lacus?" Kira demanded. "You aren't yourself lately."

"And who are you to tell me who I am?" Lacus snapped. She stomped back to him. "So I'm not as childish as I used to be. Who cares? I have enough to do without your accusations!"

* * *

It was done. The divorce papers were signed. Kira was given custody of the kids. It hurt to know she didn't fight for that custody. He and Lacus only agreed on one thing: to split ways. Lacus left the court house, arm in arm with Van Dell. Kira felt his soul rip and die slowly as she walked out of his life. Amaya lay in his arms, sullen, probably getting an idea of the problem. Akira, on the other hand, remained observant, but was also quieter than usual. Both had never called for mama since that day. Only dada. Kira packed and left for Orb, where Cagalli and Athrun were quick to meet him and his kids. Little was really said. The two cooed over the little girl and boy. They were fast asleep after arriving at Cagalli's home. Athrun was going to move Kira's suitcase from his car to a room but he was stopped. 

"Don't bother," Kira said.

"What?" Athrun was confused but listened. In the living room, his very pregnant sister and brother in law met with him.

"I was wondering if you two could watch Amaya and Akira for a while," Kira said softly. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"What for, Kira?" she asked.

"I guess I need some time to sort myself out," he replied. "I don't want to hurt Amaya nor Akira on the side."

"But you'll be here in Orb," Athrun protested. "So why leave them here?"

"Because I'm not staying in Orb," Kira replied, shocking his family.

"What!?" they exclaimed.

"Where're you going to go?" Cagalli asked loudly. "Surely not back to PLANT. I mean, Lacus is gone. A done deal. You can start over here away from her."

Kira shook his head. "I'd rather just leave for a while. I already spoke with Desari. She hooked me up with a shuttle from Aprillius to Julius."

"You're going back to the OPA? How long?" Athrun asked. Kira shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," he replied.

Leaving Amaya and Akira safely sleeping with her aunt and uncle, Kira left Orb that night. Cagalli never gave up trying to get him to stay. But Kira was stubborn too and would not be moved. Finally, his shuttle left.

* * *

And the years passed by. Kira returned to Orb only for the holidays or on the children's birthday. But that was all. The little boy and girl he knew grew up quickly. At age 3 they discovered that Amaya had a heart problem that would only surface if she stressed herself out. That prevented her from participating in the more rigorous sports. Cagalli and Athrun's oldest son, Jaden, was a sharp boy, as was his little brother, Chase. Things turned around when the twins turned five. As a children, they were precocious, like Kira. While they rarely saw their beloved father, they never hated him. 

"Why doesn't Daddy stay?" Amaya, age 5, asked her aunt Cagalli. Cagalli put down her notebook and looked her niece square in the eye.

"He's not feeling well," Cagalli white lied. "He didn't want to hurt you or your brother so he's staying with some friends on the colonies."

"Are you sure?" asked Akira.

"Yes," responded Cagalli.

"What about Mama?" Cagalli froze in cold anger. She once adored Lacus but after the incident, she hated the woman for hurting her brother, her only close family left, in the worst way she could think of.

"She's gone, Amaya," Cagalli calmly said. "She's not coming back."

"But Daddy will, right?" the twins chorused.

"Of course he will." Cagalli cuddled the girl and ruffled the boy's hair. "He loves you both a lot." Suddenly the sound of glass breaking shattered the moment. "Jaden Nara Zala! Haumea, why?"

At age 7, they discovered that Akira had a tendency to go berserk and violent when pushed too much; that resulted in the ER hospitalization of three former-bullies. Luckily, Akira managed to thoroughly explain what happened, and though he was temporarily suspended for excessive violence, was let off with no restraints.

A couple of years later, Cagalli called for Amaya. "Amaya!" The dark haired child ran at her aunt's voice to meet her.

"Here I am!" she giggled. Cagalli smiled and bent over to talk with Amaya.

"I have some great news," she said. "Your daddy is coming home to stay for good."

Amaya's lilac eyes lit up so brightly when she heard those words. "Really! Yay! Daddy's coming home. Are you sure?" Even Akira looked up from his reading with an inquisitive look.

Cagalli burst out laughing at her sudden change of thought. "Of course. He wouldn't lie to you."

"Why now?" Amaya frowned in curiosity.

"He's feeling better now," Cagalli said simply. "So he's coming back."

"Yipee!" Both kids jumped and squealed.

* * *

That very spirit was how they greeted the young man at the shuttle port. Kira walked through the terminal with a small bag. Even after all this time, Akira and Amaya knew their father. Wasting no time, they bounded over to him. Amaya's pretty purple dress swayed as she embraced her father happily. It warmed her little heart when he held her gently. Akira, acted more sophisticated and walked to his beloved father. Just having his hair ruffled by his dad warmed his heart. Cagalli smiled but saddened when her brother didn't smile. It was rarer and rarer over the years to see him smile. The last time she remembered him smiling was before the… problem. Silently she wondered if he ever smiled for Akira and Amaya when they were alone. Yet only doubt entered her mind when Kira's eyes met hers. There was dull pain aching behind his amethyst orbs. A pain that could never heal, no matter how hard he or anyone tried. One person put it there and one person could remove it. But at the same time she saw love for his only daughter and son and herself. Though he visited once or twice a year, he rarely spoke and did much. She sighed and put on a fresh smile. It was time to see what changes her brother went through. 

Kira had bought a simple manor near Cagalli's along the coast of Orb's capital. It was plenty spacious for rambunctious children to play in. Of course, Murrue, Cagalli, and Miriallia took the liberty of fixing the house up, since they considered themselves the ones who could decorate. And it wasn't bad at all. Actually, the house turned out nicely. The day before his arrival Athrun and Cagalli moved Amaya's and Akira's things into their new rooms, leaving only a small supply of clothing in case they ever stayed over randomly.

As Kira and his sister entered the house with Amaya be bopping ahead of them and Akira lagging behind, Cagalli revealed some news. "A few friends are getting together today. Kind of a welcome back party," she said. "We really missed having you around."

"What time?" Kira gave her a soft look.

"We'll get you two at 5," Cagalli replied as she thought inwardly, 'I'll be getting good with reading people because of him…'

Until then, Amaya and her brother helped Kira do a little unpacking before spending their time outside. Amaya laughed and sang away while Akira flew a kite. Later on in the evening Cagalli and Athrun picked them both up and took them to the little party. Okay, so many people he knew were there. His parents, Malchio, Murrue, Mu, Miriallia, Kisaka, Neumann and Pal, Dearka (who was visiting with Miriallia), Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, Andrew, and even Sai and Kuzzy where there. He was surprised to see Andrew there, instead of at PLANT, protecting… her. But he happily talked with everyone. Amaya and Akira wandered off after saying hello to her grandparents to play with the other children. It was a good night. Yet no one saw Kira smile once. Many who knew of the incident saw the deep scars and understood. At least he wasn't emotionless. His eyes were still a window to his torn soul. At last Kisaka caught up with Kira alone with a job offer.

"How about teaming up with us in security and defense?" Kisaka offered. "It may be in Orb's military but at least you're not fighting."

Kira thought for a moment then nodded. "Sounds fine by me."

* * *

And more years passed by. The twins celebrated their 13th birthday with glee, thrilled to be teenagers. Life was beautiful for them. They attended Orb's best but public high school now, Capital High as a freshman. In the school was a special Coordinator program for the Coordinator teens. Both had been in this program since they began school, and it allowed them to fly through the years. Their cousin, Jaden, was a Coordinator and slightly younger than them and he was back two years of them. The twins both had friends who stuck with them. Monday through Friday were dedicated mostly to school. After which, Amaya hung out with Jade, Éclair, and Robin at the local arcade, the beach or the park while Akira hung out with Mark, Justin, and Storm. Amaya and her group often over-nighted at one another's house while Akira and his group spent time playing games at each other's houses. 

Best yet, they both had their family. Their aunt Cagalli, uncle Athrun, their cousins Chase and Jaden, and their favorite: their father, Kira. The twins could proudly say they could understand him better than anyone. He held his emotions in check and they rarely saw him smile and laugh. But they had quickly learned that they didn't need to see him smiling to know what he was feeling. His eyes told them everything. The three were close. They never fought, and only argued for the fun of it. Those past years apart faded so quickly that they were forgotten. While they were in school, Kira worked in the government. The twins were always proud to know that their father was one of Orb's most valued and trusted Generals. Not long before she had turned 14, Kira was unanimously elected to take up the position of Orb's General of Defense and Military, pretty much replacing Kisaka. In cases where Cagalli couldn't attend a meeting, Kira stood in for her. People half the time preferred working with him. Both children knew their father was one of the most talented men around.

People adored the kids as well. For Amaya, they commented how dark and silky her long hair was or how bright her lilac eyes were. People knew she was the splitting image of her mother. Each had thought it would hurt Kira to look into those soft eyes. But he proved them wrong and conquered that pain. With all his work and duties, Kira always put time aside just for Amaya, and she never complained. As for Akira, everyone commented how he was a near-splitting image of his sister and his father. The only thing that people thought would have reminded him of his mother were his blue eyes. But as with Amaya, Kira had conquered that problem, and Akira didn't complain. And never once did either twin mention not having a mother. Life was never more beautiful in this time of peace. It could last forever. But Fate has its own agenda.

Amaya and her twin brother were 17 by now, and had separate classes except for band, choir, and language arts. Amaya sat daydreaming in her math class. She wasn't fond of math, but could do it easily. But Robin hated it. The red head spent her time doodling and ignoring the teacher. If it wasn't for Amaya, Robin would have long ago flunked out. Her slender fingers twirled the tiny silver, heart locket around, giving it a gentle tug on the silver chain occasionally. It was a gift from her beloved father when she turned eight. Her twin brother received a gold cross that day from their father too. One side of Amaya's locket held a picture of her self currently and the other was one of her father out on the beach on a clear sunset. It was her favorite picture. She remembered taking that picture. They were enjoying a walk on the beach, with Amaya going on and on about school. She somehow managed to get him to smile and it was a perfect picture. It was the only truly recent photo she had of him smiling. No one knew she had such a breathtaking picture except for her brother, who was upset that he wasn't there to catch that rare moment. She held the only copies, with one going to her brother. Suddenly, the blessed bell rang.

At the same time that Amaya was daydreaming, Akira was also pondering the truth of his father. He had seen the picture that Amaya took where their father was smiling, and he was a bit sad and upset that he wasn't present that moment to witness the rare smile. He silently cursed the research assignment that he had to finish that day. But his sister was willing to give him one copy of the rare picture, which he took real good care of. Then, the same blessed bell rang, and he was out of history class.

The girls were out and gone. Éclair was waiting for them. Next class was a favorite for the girls: language arts. Smiling, they walked into the classroom. Upon entering, they met up with Akira and his friends. One of Amaya's friends giggled at the sight of Akira's group. Apparently, one of the girls had a crush on one of the guys.

* * *

A mask-wearing Kira strode down the hallway to the conference room where PLANT's representatives were waiting (his mask is like Akito's from Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness). Cagalli was flustered with being stuck at the hospital. But no one would let her up for at least a few more days. Kira knew a part of her would delight in spending that time with her new baby girl, due soon. Now he had to take her place for the next two months. Although he didn't overly mind it, the extra workload dampened his time with Akira and Amaya. 

Reaching the door he walked in… and stopped short. His mask (literally and figuratively) didn't falter to his relief. Before him was PLANT's party: Ezalia Jule, Daniel Stowe, Robert Van Dell, and the current Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne. He had heard she stayed with her maiden name. His eyes hardly stayed on his ex-wife. Instead Kira closed the door and met Ezalia.

"It's good to see you again, Kira," Ezalia said quickly, shaking his hand. "It's been far too long since we last saw you. Honestly, I didn't think you would be Mrs. Cagalli's replacement."

"That in itself is a long story," Kira replied evenly. He relaxed a fraction and sat down with them. So business began.

"This treaty seems to be working as is," Ezalia started. "I don't see anything that needs to be changed."

"True," Robert added. "It also doesn't take much to keep the peace anymore. Our elected Chairman has nothing he wishes to change about this treaty with ORB." The man nodded. "And with the last two renewals Representative Athha hasn't changed anything as well."

"That goes for this renewal as well," Kira assured him. "She actually wants to see evidence that it's not being violated."

Ezalia's eyes widened. Kira paid little mind to the other reactions. "What is that supposed to mean? PLANT isn't violating any part of that treaty."

"Not yet… at least," Kira replied sharply. They fell silent. "I'm getting information about a recent military mobilization within PLANT's politically active colonies. With enough information of it going further, it could easily be considered a violation of the treaty with ORB."

Robert Van Dell glared at him. "That happens to be a military drill to keep them alert and from getting restless. And how would ORB's government know of small details from PLANT's top military officials?"

On the other hand, Ezalia sighed. "So the Oceania Peacekeeping Alliance is still active, I see. Where are your spies this time?"

"Of course," Kira replied softly. "You should know. OPA representatives attend the international political conferences all the time and keep things neat. And if it wasn't for the spy network, the Bay Misunderstanding would have caused more damage than it did. Their job is to do just that, prevent misunderstandings and trickery all around. But with my positions here in ORB, I've left much of the OPA affairs to Desari Fujikawa."

"Oh, so you left everything to Mrs. Fujikawa," Ezalia said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I never thought she and Captain Fujikawa would get married. Anyway, you can keep your spies, Kira. So far, I'm not seeing any damage come of it."

"All I have is facts, Ezalia," Kira said. "I don't have anything else for now. Perhaps you can tell me what's going on."

"It's as Van Dell said," she answered. "It's a simple military exercise. Nothing to it."

"… Does that include MS activation?" Kira countered smoothly. Ezalia faltered and looked at Stowe and Van Dell. "I wouldn't know."

"Rep. Athha and I already spoke about the matter," Kira said. His tone was strong and left little room for argument. "If other countries heard of this, they might think you were planning something. We propose that you shut down your weapons and MS. Keep the other delegates posted on your military exercises. The faster you do that, the faster we can renew this treaty."

Ezalia blinked. That was blunt, she thought. That wasn't all she noticed about Kira now. But the moment was spent on his offer. It was the only thing she could do. "Agreed," she stated. "I'll contact the Chairman immediately. You'll have results in a few days I hope."

Kira nodded and stood. "I hope so as well." They shook hands.

"Perhaps we should arrange to meet again, say in two days, Wednesday," Ezalia said. Kira nodded in agreement.

"Will two PM work?" he asked.

This time Ezalia nodded. "That'll do. Until then, good day."

Kira nodded and they exited the room. A simple meeting it was. And that was all on Kira's agenda for the day. The other meetings were the next couple of days. Kira walked ahead with Ezalia silently to the front of the building. His attention was on his conversation on his cell phone, a small black flip phone.

"Jan, write in two o'clock Wednesday for the treaty renewal," he briskly said. "Also have Desari check in with me tomorrow." Then he flipped the black phone shut and pocketed it inside his uniform jacket. They exited outside the glass double doors into the bright sunlight. Ezalia signaled to their limo.

"So what are your plans now?" Ezalia asked. When Kira looked at her inquiringly, she clarified her question. "It's been forever. I would like to see Akira and Amaya again and catch up."

Kira nodded. "I'm off to pick them up from school now."

"How are they doing?" the older woman asked him. Again, Kira nodded.

"Very well," he replied. "They recently turned 17."

Ezalia laughed. "That must be exciting, having two teenagers on your hands." The limo came to a stop at the base of the short steps. The driver got out to open the door for them.

"Not really," Kira said, his expression softening. "They've never been a problem."

"Lucky one," Ezalia said. "I'll see you soon then."

"All right," Kira nodded. He walked down the stairs with them but walked around the limo to the nearby parking lot. By the time all four of them were in the limo they saw he was in a black Lamborghini, taking off his uniform jacket. They began driving away from the building to the hotel when he pulled out and drove in the opposite direction.

"He's different," Ezalia said.

"This is my first time meeting him," Daniel stated his thoughts. "I've heard many things from him from many people. He didn't seem to be like I heard."

"He didn't smile once," Ezalia said quietly. "He always smiled, or so I thought. I talked with his mother once. Mrs. Yamato went on and on about how expressive Kira was before the war tore Heliopolis apart. She was saddened by the change in him after the war. But that's the Kira I always knew. Now he's changed and I'm sure that his family would hardly recognize him. He even wears a mask."

"You seem fond of him, Ms. Ezalia," Daniel Stowe said.

"He gave a lot to both war efforts," Ezalia said. "From a civilian to a hero at a young age. I respect him like no other."

"True," Stowe said. "What do you think, Ms. Lacus? I thought you knew him."

Lacus tore her gaze to him silently. Robert also waited for her answer. Finally she said, "He's changed. He… hides his emotions more, and… he wears a mask now."

* * *

Two days later, the PLANT representatives walked down the hall and through a door as directed. A small plaque read General Yamato on the door front. Inside wasn't the General but someone else entirely unexpected. Or rather, two 'someones'. One sat in the chair behind the owner's desk. She was observing something on the computer screen when she heard the adults enter. The other was leaning back against the wall near the door. 

"Is General Yamato here?" Ezalia asked. "We had a meeting at two today."

"He's on his way from another meeting, I believe," the dark haired girl said as she turned. Ezalia looked at her more carefully. The long dark hair cascaded down her back in the softest of waves. Her skin was light and clear. The best feature was her sparkling lilac eyes. She wore a sweet baby doll blouse of a thin light blue material and simple blue flares. A silver heart shaped locket was the only jewelry piece she wore.

"Amaya?" Ezalia asked. The girl's eyes widened.

"You know me?" she asked. Ezalia nodded once. Behind her Lacus's own eyes went wide at she observed the girl…her daughter.

"I remember you only as a one year old baby," Ezalia continued. "For some reason, I doubt you've changed that much. Your father was saying that you've been wonderful."

Amaya blushed lightly and muttered something along the lines of, "He always says that."

The older woman laughed. "He may not look it but I can tell he adores you. He always did. By the way, where is your twin brother?"

"I'm right here," responded a new voice. Everyone turned to see a young man resting right next to the door. "Though I guess that you didn't see me when you entered." He was wearing black church pants with a red, long-sleeved polo tucked in. His standard, rectangular belt buckle was gold with the official Orb insignia engraved in the center. A single, gold, Freedom gundam-shaped pendant was on a black leather thong (not what you may think; look up the original definition) around his neck.

"Akira. I also only remember you as a child," Ezalia said. Again, Lacus's eyes widened as she realized, 'That's my son.' "You've changed to a handsome young man. You look like your father but yet almost like your sister. You truly are her twin."

Akira bowed and said, "I'm honored."

Ezalia turned to Amaya. "Has your father always been so… reserved?"

"Huh?" Amaya cocked her head and blinked.

"I haven't seen him laugh or smile since…forever," Ezalia said. "Is he always like that? And what's with the mask?"

Amaya nodded. "Oh, yes. Once in a while I might get him to smile…maybe laugh. It's been a long time though."

"That must be hard," Ezalia said softly. "I would go crazy if my parents never smiled."

Akira answered Ezalia's second question. "As for the mask, it makes it harder for people to tell what he thinking, as those are his windows to his soul. He removes it on certain occasions, though he always wears it the rest of the time."

"That also must be hard. To have to deal with two different facades," Ezalia said.

To her and the others' surprise, both teens shrugged. "We don't mind. We know him inside and out and we're used to it," replied Amaya.

"You do seem happy," Ezalia said. "It must be a perfect life down here."

Amaya nodded and smiled. "It's the best. I have the best friends ever; live in a beautiful country and home. I have my aunt, uncle, cousins, and my brother. Best yet, I have my daddy. We spend lots of time together. I love it." There in her lilac eyes was that glitter of childishness that made her sweeter.

"The same goes for me," added Akira.

"I'm Ezalia Jule, since you don't remember," she said. "This is Daniel Stowe, Robert Van Dell, and… Lacus Clyne." She was awkward in introducing Lacus. Again, the children surprised her by simply waving and/or smiling, like they knew nothing.

"Hi," Amaya said. "Pleasure," added Akira. The door then opened to reveal Kira.

"Good afternoon. Sorry I was running late. Now, shall we begin?" The children took that as their cue to leave.

* * *

Back in her room after a shower and dinner, Amaya opened a leather bound book. The front page was worn a bit. It was entitled "My Promise." Amaya wrote it long ago after a talk with her daddy, which ended horribly. Akira had been there at that moment. Amaya had to ask about her mother. Just a curious question. Kira was saddened and Amaya knew he really loved her and her brother. Her mother was gone, they all said. She didn't know if that meant dead, or just gone. When Amaya asked why, Kira said it was mostly his fault. Amaya grew up over the last few years, thinking on it. He supposedly felt like he couldn't protect her or he failed her. Yet Cagalli bitterly retorted that it was her mother's fault entirely. That she couldn't control herself and had to hurt Kira for petty reasons. Seeing as her mother wasn't there to defend herself, Amaya left it at that. But she also remembered seeing the scars he carried. She wrote sincerely in the first page of her new diary a promise to protect her father in any way she could, along with her brother. 

Amaya stared at the bright-eyed woman before her. She was so familiar. Duh… that was her mother. And she now knew why Cagalli meant. Her mother left her father, one of the best people she knew, for a stupid idiot with no honor. She remembered the other day when Kira put himself between her and Lacus, shielding her. Like she needed it! Over the last few days, she saw the pain in her father grow. She was supposed to protect him too!

When she went through that box of photos, she found many of her parents together when they were younger. One picture, framed, stood out as the best. A warm, sunny day on a grassy cliff overlooking Orb's waters. Her mother, dressed in the sweetest lilac dress, stood with Kira behind her. One arm was around her petite waist and the other hand rested on her shoulder. Her own hands covered his. Their heads were rested against one another, smiling sweetly. Strangely there was no Haro or Tori in it. Most of all, it was one of the few pictures of them smiling so freely with nothing in their eyes besides joy. No pain, no scars. What happened to that love, that most simply joy? The corner of the photo read a date. Amaya wouldn't be born until nearly a year later. Dark doubts drifted into her mind. Maybe she and her brother was the cause of their split?

* * *

"Was it my fault then!?" Amaya yelled when she met up with the PLANT Representatives in the hallway to their hotel rooms. Lacus drew quiet. Amaya thrust a picture at her. It was the one after they had married. She loved that day, where everything was another time and place. It was only her and Kira. Her heart warmed at the memory. Yet Amaya wouldn't let that settle. 

"Every picture showed you two so happy," Amaya ranted. "And there are so little after me and my brother…"

Lacus felt the shards of her heart shatter more. Her own daughter, hating herself for such a reason? Where did she ever get that imagination? Lacus started to shake her head but Amaya wouldn't let her talk.

"Did you only want my daddy to yourself? And when you had us, and he had to take care of us, did you get upset just because he couldn't always give you the attention you wanted!? Is that it?!? You wanted his attention didn't you! And when he couldn't provide, you decided to try to regain that attention by seeking another? Is that it!? Is that why you shattered his fragile soul with this ultimate betrayal!?!? Just because you wanted attention, and you didn't want to even raise your own children!?!?" Amaya was becoming hysterical.

"Amaya! Calm down!" Akira was trying to console her in his embrace. "What's done is done! We have to move forward! The fact that Ms. Clyne left can not be changed! Remember, father even smiled for you more than he did me! He loves us both dearly! What would he say if he heard you spouting such nonsense!?" Akira continued to try and quell the crying girl.

Lacus was really hurt by the accusations, but more at the fact that her own son referred to her as Ms. Clyne instead of mother. "I'm sor –"

"Your 'sorrys' are empty and wasted! You aren't sorry! You never cared! You proved that when you didn't even fight for our custody!"

Lacus turned to Van Dell and sought shelter within his embrace. "Ignore them dear."

"See! You even decide to cower in your stuck-up husband's embrace! You simply can't handle the truth of what I say! You are truly pathetic! And to think, that I have to live with the fact that you of all people was our damn mother!!! And not only that, I VIRTUALLY LOOK LIKE YOU EXCEPT FOR HAIR COLOR AND PERSONALITY!!! You don't even know how hard it was for daddy to overcome that fact and truly love me for me! And not for looking like HIS TRAITOROUS EX-WIFE!!!" Amaya was clutching her chest, a dull pain growing.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, AMAYA!" scolded Akira as he dealt with an increasingly hysterical Amaya. "You've successfully wounded her enough! Now would be a good time to make our exit! You have a heart problem, and you can't stress yourself out! If you do, then you'll end up collapsing!!!"

"That is indeed enough. I will not have you talk down to my Lacus like that!" scolded Van Dell.

"I'm not doing this for you. You are indeed a stuck-up individual with no moral manners and you perceive that you can command us to do as you wish. Well, news for you, we are NOT your children NOR do we consider you worthy of ANY respect. To us, you're nothing more than a cockroach that dares to try and overstep its bounds. Do us all a favor and remain cowering in the darkness that spawned you," Akira calmly countered.

"You –!"

Akira narrowed his eyes and gave a lethal stare. "I dare you to finish that line. Finish it and see what happens to your reputation." He turned to Lacus. "And as for you, Ms. Clyne, I must admit that you have made the poorest decisions. I have come to the conclusion that you must take better care in what you do." He then addressed both of them. "Watch out, Mr. Van Dell, if you can't provide her with attention and love-time, then she might just run to another."

Meanwhile, Amaya continued to spout hateful (though truthful) nonsense. "You are no better than a whore! Once you milked as much as you could from one man, then what's to stop you from doing it again!!! You took advantage of daddy and pretended to help him mend his wounds! But in reality, YOU WERE DOING THE EXACT SAME THING THAT – THAT FLAY-BITCH DID TO HIM!!!!!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN SHE!!!" With that said, she bolted down the hall, and down the stairwell, crying uncontrollably and clutching her heart.

"Amaya! Wait!" Akira shouted. He turned to the four representatives and said, "If you want to live a better life, then just completely forget what had transpired here. You're all better off that way, though almost every word said was true." He gave a dark glare to the sobbing Lacus and the offended Van Dell, then to all the guards within the hallway. "Have a good night, Representatives, I need to ensure that my sister won't faint." And he walked straight down the hall to chase after his twin.

'Though he may look young, he certainly managed to lace every word with poison and barbs. And Amaya too, to a lesser extent,' thought Ezalia as she shook off the bad aura that was left.

Hell had broken loose that night. Amaya was missing. Kira was worried sick over her, especially her heart problem. Cagalli forced herself back to work, against everyone's wishes, to take her brother's place in the meetings. She didn't want to think what this would do to Kira if something happened to Amaya.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

Please Read and Review!

* * *

This is an experiment with a fresh and different Lacus. She's been the angel of many stories as well as the good, innocent girl (until bedtime with Kira or whoever she's paired with). This time, Lacus isn't so angelic as she was supposed to have been. What will happen in the end? You'll just have to wait and see. 

Major thanks to Elda Aranel for the initial chapter as well as a new idea. (A Flay-like Lacus isn't very often.)

Some Sci-Fi elements will be introduced, but won't really cause a major change within the GS Universe. Also, not too much focus will be on this story at the moment, as The Fallen and Different Reality are the main stories currently being worked on. An update will be occasional.

* * *


	2. Awakening

**Gundam SEED: Betrayal**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

**Disclaimer: **Original Story Base/Idea by Elda Aranel. Used with permission. I don't own Amaya, her friends, Van Dell or Crystal Yula Zala. Elda Aranel does. Nor do I own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. I own Akira and his friends, as well as this account.

**MAJOR NOTE: This is a Lacus and Kira gone wrong story.** Lacus goes through a bit of a change and leads to Kira and her splitting up. Definitely **_NOT_ **for** _HARDCORE_ KxL FANS. **I** DO NOT, _AND WILL NOT_** accept flames or insults of **ANY** kind. If you do not like the story, then please be civilized and just hit the Back button on your browser and think nothing more of this story. If you somewhat liked, plainly enjoyed, or found some interest in the story, but have an idea or didn't like a certain part, post it and the writer will see if they want to work with it. Constructive criticism is what allows the writer to better connect with their story, as they see it from the perspective of the reader(s). And we'll state it here. This story incorporates some sci-fi elements. That is all.

* * *

Awakening

(Previously…)

"_You are no better than a whore! Once you milked as much as you could from one man, then what's to stop you from doing it again!! You took advantage of daddy and pretended to help him mend his wounds! But in reality, YOU WERE DOING THE EXACT SAME THING THAT – THAT FLAY-BITCH DID TO HIM!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN SHE!!" With that said, she bolted down the hall, and down the stairwell, crying uncontrollably._

"_Amaya! Wait!" Akira shouted. He turned to the four representatives and said, "If you want to live a better life, then just completely forget what had transpired here. You're all better off that way, though almost every word said was true." He gave a dark glare to the sobbing Lacus and the offended Van Dell, then to all the guards within the hallway. "Have a good night, Representatives." And he walked straight down the hall to chase after his twin._

'_Though he may look young, he certainly managed to lace every word with poison and barbs. And Amaya too, to a lesser extent,' thought Ezalia as she shook off the bad aura that was left._

_Hell had broken loose that night. Amaya was missing. Kira was worried sick over her. Cagalli forced herself back to work, against everyone's wishes, to take her brother's place in the meetings. She didn't want to think what this would do to Kira if something happened to Amaya._

* * *

(Chapter 2)

"Amaya! Amaya!! Please, answer me if you can hear me!" wailed Kira. He was at a loss. He didn't want to lose his only daughter. "Damn! Why isn't she answering her cell phone?" he muttered. As he continued to search for her, his worry only increased.

Akira on the other hand, instinctively 'felt' the direction where his twin sister was headed. It was straight towards the research facility. 'Why would she be heading there?' he wondered. With a sigh, he jogged towards the facility.

A few hours later, after searching for his missing daughter, and no sign of her, Kira was on the verge of losing his sanity. Finally, he fell to his knees and let out an anguished cry. "WWWHHHYYY!!" After several minutes of silence, his cell phone rang. Gathering his wits, he answered the phone, hoping to god that it was his beloved daughter. "Hello?"

"Is this General Yamato?" the voice on the line said.

"Yes, this is he. Do you know the whereabouts of my daughter?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately, we have some good news and some bad news, both relating to your daughter, and your son."

"WHAT!? Tell me!"

"I… think it would be best if you came to the research facility right away. Your son and daughter are under quarantine."

Kira only dropped his cell phone and ran to his car and sped off towards the facility.

* * *

"Where's my children!?" he asked as soon as he arrived at the facility.

"General Yamato?" questioned the receptionist.

"Yes! Now where's my children!?"

"This way, they are currently in stasis pods in the level black area. I'll lead you there."

Kira almost stopped dead in his tracks. The level black area was where ORB conducted their experiments on foreign and alien technology that was discovered within the asteroid belt.

After several security checkpoints and scans, Kira arrived in a room overlooking two stasis pods… that contained his children. Kira noticed that they seemed to have labored breathing and eyes closed shut.

Several minutes passed before he spoke again. "What… what exactly happened to them?"

Another person stepped into the room. "I'll answer that question. Ms. Karee, (the secretary) please head back to the front desk. I'll take over from here."

Kira, without turning said, "Chief Simmons. Please tell me what happened. Why are my children in pain?"

She sighed. "Amaya somehow managed to bypass all the security checkpoints and enter the Zuphiroude Crystal holding facility. She somehow conversed with a sentient crystal and ended up bonding with it. According to the security cameras, she wanted to die, because she was the reason that you and you-know-who separated. She essentially spilled her heart out to the crystal, and it offered her something in exchange for bonding with it; the ability to live a life where she has endurance before 'freezing up', as well as the ability to become stronger to prove that she wasn't like her mother. What she didn't know was that one of the negative aspects of the crystal was that it amplifies the resulting pain if she went overboard. And your son, attempted to sway her out of the bonding, but she refused. Desperate, Akira went into contract with another crystal and bonded, so that he could enter Amaya's mind and try to persuade her to stop. What they both didn't know was that the bonding was permanent and dramatically altered them. The reason we stuck them in the pods was to slow their systems enough for the conversion to be quick, a lot less painful, and over with."

"... So, what will I expect when they wake up?"

"Expect Amaya to have greater endurance and resistance to stress before succumbing to her heart problem, which, if it hits, will cause her more pain than before. As for Akira, expect that his violent half will be deadlier if riled up enough. And as for their emotions and their personalities, we honestly don't know."

"Which crystals have they bonded with?"

"Amaya bonded with Zuphiroude Crystal type Alpha and Akira bonded with Zuphiroude Crystal type Beta."

"... Make me like them."

"Wha? What do you mean? You can't possibly..."

"I mean it. I will not let them suffer alone. If one family member undergoes it, then so will the rest of the family. I too will suffer with them."

"Though I understand your intentions, don't you think that it would be quite risky for you to bond with a Zuphiroude Crystal?"

"Not when my only children are suffering from the bonding effects alone! I will bond with one of the Crystal samples, even if I have to force a bonding myself! I am their father, and I love them very much! I will not let them feel like their not part of the family!"

"Kira, you're not thinking very straight. If you truly love them, then wouldn't you accept them the way they are now?"

"If I truly love them, then I will suffer the same as them."

"... What about your sister? Isn't she not family?"

"She is, but she's happy and loved. She already has a family that she loves and cares for. Her children have had a parent figure their whole lives. Mine, mine I neglected somewhat and I'm determined to make up for it. Never again will they feel like they're distanced from their father."

"Kira, you were emotionally unstable! You needed time to heal! They understood! They'll understand!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I was unable to be there for them when I was supposed to! I'm still going ahead with the bonding."

"... Then, if I can't change your mind, then we'll begin shortly. Choose a Crystal specimen that you want to bond with."

* * *

The day after, due to the events, the PLANT representatives were forced to extend their stay indefinitely. Why? Because Lady Cagalli, who had recently given birth to Crystal Yula Zala, couldn't always attend a planned meeting. She was tired, weak, and as a result of the stress, was also suffering post-partum blues (a momentary moody state that affects some mothers that have just given birth, usually brought on by initial stress of caring for the newborn, as well as other things).

Athrun also couldn't take Kira's or Cagalli's place as the representative for Orb, as he took over Kira's job as one of Orb's Military Generals. And since Kira took larger-than-average workloads, Athrun couldn't spare anymore time. All the extra time he had was devoted to caring for his wife and children. Thankfully for both Athrun and Cagalli, their children were able to help with household chores, such as cleaning, cooking, and gardening, all while assisting their mother with taking care of their newborn sister.

Kisaka was also a no go, he was currently overseeing the repairs and upgrades to all current and recently constructed Heliopolis colonies.

* * *

"I really hate this. We end up having to cancel or reschedule our planned meetings with other representatives just because Mr. Yamato goes AWOL. Why can't they send another representative to work with us? It's not like the treaty and conditions are serious," muttered Robert Van Dell before taking a sip of coffee.

Ezalia sighed. "We have no choice. Kira, I mean, Mr. Yamato, is the sole representative assigned to deal with the treaty specifics other than Lady Athha, and she had just recently given birth. She has not had time to properly recover and deal with us. No one else has permission or was given the exact details of the terms and conditions of the treaty's renewal. Not even Lord Zala. So until Mr. Yamato comes back, we can't really do anything about it. If we tried to avoid or alter this renewal without one of those two people present, we'll be under the gun of several Orb-allied nations as well as Orb itself."

"Damn... Why didn't they assign another person or two to the treaty renewal!" muttered Van Dell.

"I'm also curious as to why they didn't add another representative or two," added Daniel Stowe.

Ezalia sighed. These younger PLANT Representatives (with the exception of Chairwoman Clyne) were oblivious (remember, Ezalia has seniority over the others; she's the oldest). "The reason they didn't assign the treaty to any other is because that's the only thing regulating the peace so far. If a single critical detail is missed, then one side may exploit it and restart the war. The fewer the representatives assigned, the easier it is to ensure that all changes are the same across the table. They don't want to worry about 10+ different versions of the treaty."

Van Dell sighed. "Well, I guess then we really don't have any choice." He turned to leave. "Sweetheart, let's go out. I'll treat you." He put his arm around his wife, Lacus, gave her a quick kiss, then gently ushered her out. "I'll be back this evening," he called back.

Daniel watched them go, then turned back to Ezalia. "He gets annoyed rather quickly. I wonder what's the big fuss about renewing the treaty? It's just a simple matter of agreeing to some new conditions."

"I honestly don't know. I just hope that his attitude is just because of the delay." Ezalia looked at the closed door to hotel suite. She had a bad feeling about Robert Van Dell.

* * *

It was a week later when Amaya and Akira recovered enough to leave the pods. Erica Simmons entered the codes that unlocked the pods as the twins' vitals showed that they were quickly regaining consciousness. "How are you both feeling?" she asked as the doors opened up.

Both twins opened their eyes, took a moment to grasp their surroundings, then slowly made their way out of the pods. "… Well. How are you both feeling?"

"Just fine… What happened?" said Amaya.

"Don't you remember?"

"N-no…"

"You got angry with your mo- I mean, the woman who birthed you."

"… And what happened next?"

"You ran here and made a deal with the Alpha Zuphiroude Crystal specimen."

"I did!? Why?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I don't..." Amaya trailed off. Suddenly the events of that night one week ago hit her hard. Her eyes got wide. "I-I wanted to die... But the promise..."

Erica just sighed. "Was very tempting. Here's what you didn't know. When you opened yourself to the crystal, you also took in a living entity. As a result, you will have two minds. One not entirely your own, until you learn to master and accept it."

"Wha-!?" Amaya began to worry a bit. _"She's right. We are now your other half. We bestowed upon you our power, and in return you bestowed upon us a symbiotic body which will allow us freedom, the ability to go places,"_ whispered a voice eerily like her own. Amaya let out a cry and fell to her knees. "I hear them..." she shuddered.

Erica wasn't too surprised. "It will be alright, as long as you don't let it take control of you. They can't take control of your body as long as you remain strong to your beliefs. But as their fate is tied to yours, they will do whatever they can to protect you. You accepted them, and in return, they accept you, as long as they find you truly worthy of commanding them. Sort of like a German Shepard. They basically choose their masters."

Akira, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up. "Did... Did you report this to our father...?" Worry laced his voice.

That caused Amaya to stop shuddering and look up. "Daddy would be ashamed of us...!" Tears were threatening to fall.

"Yes... I did report it to your father."

"What did he say?" added Akira.

"Is... is that why... he's not here?" whimpered Amaya as she held back tears.

"Your father was very concerned. He said that you two were the world to him, and if he lost you two, especially you, Amaya, then he would have nearly been committing suicide. He loved you so much that he's still here right now," said Erica.

"What!? Where is he!? I want to tell him I'm sorry!" Amaya impulsively blurted out as she looked around.

Erica then looked away and down.

"He didn't... do anything rash... did he?" questioned Akira upon noticing Erica's movement.

"No... he couldn't have..." added Amaya as she unconsciously pulled her hand to cover her mouth.

Erica steeled herself and looked directly at the children. "To ensure that you never felt separate, different, distanced, or isolated from him, he purposely chose to bond with Zuphiroude Crystal type Omega. The strongest, but most dangerous crystal matrix. He did so with the words, 'The Yamato family will always be the same.'"

"Father... shouldn't have done it... If I can hear the voice telling me things, and the crystal is only one of the lesser matrixes, how would he manage the most dangerous one of all?" questioned Akira. He had to shake his head a moment to clear his mind of the voice.

"He's the Ultimate Coordinator. All we can do is hope that that status remains true," stated Erica.

Amaya was softly crying. "It's all my fault... if I didn't come here... if I didn't get angry with _**her**_... then this wouldn't have happened! I should've never been born!!" she wailed.

SLAP!! the sound echoed through the room.

"Don't you dare say such things like that. You don't know how much he cared for you before you were left in the care of the Lady. You don't know how much he worried. He loves you, loves you both, very much. That's why he chose to join you. To make up for all that he's failed to do. Don't make that sacrifice of his become cheap."

Akira was surprised. Amaya even more so. "Where... is he... then?" she softly stated as she stopped crying and nursed her reddening cheek.

"In that pod right between you and your brother's former pod." Erica pointed to the center one. "Estimates show that he will be in there for another week. In the meantime, I suggest that you get familiar with your other halves. You'll need to if you want to remain sane."

"What can we do though? It's not like we can exactly know what abilities we have," asked Akira.

"First, I'll run several tests on the both of you, so that you both will know what changes you have undergone. Then, train some on your Gundam simulations. See what abilities you may have. Next, as you both are twins, you should already know that you both have something akin to a telepathic link to each other right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the bonding?" questioned Akira.

"The crystals most likely have enhanced that pathway. You both will most likely be able to actively communicate by thought alone. Give it a try sometime. Afterwards, learn how to open and close your minds at will to each other, so that personal thoughts won't leak out to the other."

"Understood." The twins nodded, then turned to the capsule containing their father. "Father, stay strong for us. We'll master our abilities... so that you won't have to worry so much about our state of being." The twins then followed Erica Simmons out.

* * *

True to what Erica said, the twins quickly learned how to talk to each other telepathically, as well as getting along with their other, mental halves.

"_See? We're not so bad to have. You can communicate with your sister by thoughts alone, and at the same time, hold a physical conversation with someone else,"_ stated Beta as he thought (mentally talked) to Akira.

'Yeah, but the sacrifice I paid was to have an extremely violent berserker mode if pushed to far. I have to really keep my emotions in check,' Akira thought back.

"_That's not a major problem as long as you remain calm. And besides, we promised not to let you cause any harm to those close to you, as well as yourself. We're on your side."_

'I guess so... but if you plan on becoming a part of me, stop using "we". Use "I" instead. Otherwise, I'll never be able to properly accept you.'

"_Very well. W-I, will remember that. I look forward to our becoming one."_

Akira had to smile just a bit. 'The way you say that seems so wrong.' His other half remained silent.

"_Akira!! Mrs. Erica is calling us to her lab!"_ Amaya sent telepathically.

"_Thanks for the update. I'll be on my way there,"_ Akira thought back.

Upon entering the lab, Erica turned to them. "I have the results of your tests. And the results were interesting to say the least."

"Well, what was the result?" questioned Amaya.

"Wait, before you tell us, do we really want to know?" questioned Akira.

"The results are good if that's what you wanted to know."

"Then please tell us."

"Well, to start things off, you both have the ability to heal very fast."

"How fast... exactly?" questioned Amaya.

"Here. Let me slit your wrist." Erica pulled out a scalpel.

"Ugh... I'm not so sure..." said Amaya as she pulled back a bit.

"Here. Use me instead. If I know how fast I heal, then I'll worry a bit less about mountain climbing with Jaden and Chase. Those two are crazy." Akira held out his arm and winced.

Erica sliced his wrist, letting the blood flow. But it only lasted a couple seconds. A thin, faint, glowing mesh began to form over the wound, then the skin began to quickly regenerate and close over. As the two sections met, the light faded, leaving nothing. Not even a scar.

"Amazing..." whispered Amaya.

"It is. And it's a powerful thing going in your favor. But based on research, we've determined that the rate of healing is dependent on your overall health and mentality, as well as how many injuries you've sustained, and how bad is the injury. If you suffer too much, even the fast healing ability you have won't save you. So be careful."

"We will," chorused the twins.

* * *

"_**Why did you decide to bond with me? Do you think that you can master me?"**_ said a deep, dark voice.

"Yes, and I will master you," responded another as he gained form from the darkness surrounding him.

"_**Very well. Let's see if you can defeat me. You're a warrior at heart. Now let's see if you can defeat your enemies!"**_

Out of the hazy blackness, Flay stepped out. _"Kira... remember all the times we spent together?"_ Vivid, crystal clear images and scenes from the warrior's time spent with with the girl flashed before him. The first time he laid eyes on her... the first time they kissed... the first time they slept together...

"Stop this! I've already conquered this!" roared the man.

"_But Kira, why do you still dream of me? Why do you still think of me?"_ Flay slowly walked towards the man her clothes began to fade. The memories continued to flash past.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! Y-your dead! Rau killed you!" he took an occasional step back.

"_But Kira. I apologized. I'm sorry for what I did to you! Please! Rest, and stay with me here. I promise that I won't ever leave you again, nor lead you astray."_ Flay was now face to face with the man. She pressed her naked body against the man, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. After a moment, she pulled back for air, then rested her forehead against his. _"Please, Kira. Give me one more chance."_

The man was breathing heavily. Part of him wanted to say yes, but the other half screamed no. Flay's nude body pressed against him wasn't helping. "I'm sorry. But I have to live on. I can't, won't, be able to join you until I finally lay down my sword and shield once and for all. If you truly love me, then you would let me go once more, this time, of your own free will and feelings." The man looked into Flay's tear filled eyes. "Give me a little more time. I loved you once. Maybe I'll relearn to love you once more someday. Rest now, and free me."

Flay began to cry. But not tears of anger or hatred. _"Kira..."_ she kissed him again, and this time, had a response. After separating, she said, _"I'll let you go, but this time, with my love and feelings for you, whether or not you reciprocate them. Let my feelings help guide your way back."_ She began to fade, but not without her giving the man a tight hug while crying freely on his chest. As her upper body began to disappear, she released him. _"Farewell..."_ she stated, a smile of peace resting on her face.

Afterwards, the man began to cry. "Damn you! Damn you for tearing open my past! Come out already and fight me!!"

"_**Not just yet. You may have defeated the first challenge, but this is just the beginning!"**_

Another person stepped out of the murkiness. _"Hello again, Kira Yamato. Did you __**miss**__ me?"_

The man took a step back. "No way... Y-you're supposed to be dead!"

* * *

The situation regarding the treaty remained somewhat chaotic. Lady Cagalli had to cut short one meeting with the PLANT Representatives, as she nearly fainted from exhaustion. Lucky for her, Akira and Amaya were there to assist, as they voluntarily took over some of their father's work while having time to study for school.

"Please forgive the Lady, she's not feeling well," stated Akira as Amaya gently led Cagalli out of the small meeting room. As they left, Akira gathered and organized all of Cagalli's papers and put them back into her briefcase, closing and locking it in the process. Before he left, he turned to the Representatives. "Sorry the meeting was interrupted." He looked at his watch. "It's nearly lunchtime. Would you like us to treat you to lunch? My sister and I can discuss portions of the treaty with you."

Robert (Van Dell) snorted derisively. "Hmph. No thank you. We'll just wait for the Lady or Mr. Yamato to get back to us. And besides, we do not trust such sensitive matters with children. Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be heading out for lunch." Robert headed for the door.

Akira remained impassive. "Very well, then. I understand. Have a good afternoon." He bowed and stepped back from the doorway as Robert began to pass. Though he was bent, Akira kept watching him as he strode out. As he straightened, another person stopped just in front of him.

"I... Please forgive my husband... he's just upset that we had to postpone several key meetings over the past couple of days..." Lacus was unsure how to talk to Akira, and his impassive gaze didn't make it any easier. "I hope that Cag- No, Lady Athha quickly recovers..."

"Thank you for your concern, Chairwoman Clyne. I'll be sure to pass it on." Akira bowed again and straightened.

Lacus had never felt so awkward around anyone before. But her son's impassive and unreadable face made her jittery. 'Almost as if he was a shark...' she thought. "Uhh... Thank you for the lunch invitation. I'm sorry that we couldn't accept." She wanted to get away. "Have a good afternoon, Akira." She quickly left the room, and once out of sight, shook off the awkward sensation she had.

Ezalia and Daniel, the only two representatives remaining, also felt the awkward tension until Lacus left. Daniel then approached. "Have a good day Mr. Akira." He extended his hand out.

"You to Mr. Stowe." Akira smiled as he shook hands with Daniel for a moment, before letting him go.

"Hey Akira. Is your lunch invitation open? I'd like to do more catching up with you and your sister if at all possible. Is that okay?" asked Ezalia.

Akira genuinely smiled. "Sure. The restaurant is only a short walk from here. Is that fine with you, Mrs. Jule?"

"Yes, that is fine. But please, call me Ezalia. Mrs. Jule makes me feel old," responded Ezalia.

"Very well then, Ezalia. Let me just drop this case off and we'll be on our way."

"Alright. I'll just wait out in the lobby." Ezalia went ahead and took the elevator down.

Akira stood there a moment, thinking. 'Why would she be nervous? We're just twins that she happened to give birth to. She shouldn't think of us as anything more than a mistake she made,' Akira thought.

"_Maybe because she was never there when you and your sister were growing up. Why else?"_ questioned his other half.

'Ah well. I have to drop this case off and meet with Ezalia. Please try to remain observant.'

"_Very well."_

Akira then went to his aunt's office, dropped off the briefcase, and contacted Amaya. _"Amaya. I know you were listening to the conversation I had with the representatives."_

He heard his sister's soft, melodious thought. _"Yeah, I did. I'll meet with you and Ezalia at the Maluhia."_

"_Alright. See you there."_ Akira made his way to the lobby, where Ezalia was waiting. "Sorry to keep you, shall we?" he stated.

"It's fine. But what about your sister? Isn't she coming?"

"Yes, I already notified her. She'll meet us there."

* * *

After leaving Cagalli in the care of Athrun, Amaya made her way towards the restaurant. 'That bastard, I really want to kill him.' she viciously thought.

"_Hey now. I thought that you preferred peace?"_ her other half stated.

'Well, I do, but that man, something about him makes my blood boil! I hate him!' Amaya responded.

"_Is it because he seduced your birth-mother away from your fath-?"_

"Shut up!" she verbally exclaimed as she punched a nearby sign-post, badly denting it. The momentary pain calmed her. After examining the quickly healing bruise, she continued. 'That woman was _**never**_ seduced! She _**willingly**_ went! She cheated on daddy, and she too deserves no pity or remorse from anyone! **_Much less me!_**' she angrily thought.

"_Sorry. I won't bring it up again."_

Amaya calmed down. 'No, it's ok. You just wanted to know me more.' She sighed. I better make my way to the Maluhia, or else, Akira won't be happy.'

"_Good idea. Let's go meet your brother and Ezalia."_

* * *

The man laughed manically. _"Well too bad! Though I may be physically dead, to you, I shall never be! I'm a part of you! A part that represents your hatred for mankind! Hatred for what they did to you!"_

"Shut up!!" The young man attempted to cover his ears, but the other's voice continued to maliciously taunt him.

"_Give it up, Kira Yamato! You know the truth as well as I! Humanity never welcomed you with open arms! They never treated you equally! Hell, even your own sister was initially reluctant to believe that you were siblings!!"_

"That's not true! Shut up!"

"_Ha ha ha ha! You know it is! She didn't know how to handle that information!"_

"That's just because she was recently told by Lord Uzumi at the time! Now shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

"_Give it up, Kira Yamato! You know as well as I that no one, not even your friends or family, will ever accept you as you are! They took advantage of you! You, who is supposed to be the Ultimate Coordinator! Your kindness and naivety led to you losing that little red-headed bitch, as well as believing that the pink siren would be the one that you would live happily ever after with!"_

That caused the young man to angrily charge the other, with a beam saber appearing out of nowhere and into his hands. "Don't even dare to call Flay a bitch! She didn't know better! She was blinded by hatred! And don't you dare bring up that traitor Lacus!"

"_Traitor... I love that word. Everyone is a traitor! Mankind is one massive traitor that deserves to die! Give in to your feelings, Kira Yamato! Dispel any remaining sympathy you have! Tear apart all those that wronged you! Especially the one that seduced you into thinking that you'd live happily ever after!!"_ The other, older man parried the younger one's beam saber with a larger beam saber that was attached to a forearm buckler.

"You're wrong! People-! Not all people are like that at!" the young man began the sword duel in earnest, slashing at the other person at different angles. "People can learn to forgive!" He summoned another beam saber to help try and defeat the one before him.

"_Quit trying to delude yourself, Yamato! If people learned of your existence, they would want to become just as you are! They would want to become like you! Knowledge of your very existence will start wars anew!!"_ The older man easily parried each and every attack the younger one made at him.

"That's garbage! People accept who they are!" The young man brought his beam sabers down hard.

"_If they did, then why do Naturals fear Coordinators to this day!? Why do many of them wish that they too, were made into Coordinators!? You're something that shouldn't have been allowed to exist! Just like humanity!"_ The older man continued as he easily held the blades back.

"Just shut up! You're dead! DEAD!! Disappear already!!" The young man attempted to slice the older man in two, but was blocked and kicked back.

"_And that's the reason why... your existence cannot be allowed! Mankind's existence can't be allowed!!"_ The older man charged the younger one. _"Your skills are not meant for this world! You're not meant for this world!"_

"I'm not... even if that's true... I'm not defined by my abilities alone! Neither is humanity!" The young man managed to block the attack by putting his beam sabers into an X, before kicking the other one back.

"_And who's going to believe that line!? Justice and faith! Ignorance and escapism! They'll never listen! They'll never learn!!"_ The older man once again went on the attack. _"You and your kindness are nothing more than an illusion! You don't love anyone! Your just as selfish as the next person!"_

"You lie! Flay, Akira, Amaya, Cagalli...! I love them! I love them with all my heart! I just want to make the world a safer place, where everyone can live in peace! That's why... that's why I have to get rid of evil people like you!!" The young man managed to fight his way back up, and once again resumed the offensive.

"_Will they understand that? Of course they won't! Nobody will! There is no one who will ever understand your idea of love!"_ The older man blocked one beam saber, before jumping over the second and pushed off the first to land a couple of feet away. _"You can't even express your emotions right!"_

"Grr!! You don't understand anything else! You wouldn't know, you never experienced love!" Kira combined his beam sabers and charged the offender, spinning the blades as he came.

The other laughed manically as he skillfully blocked or evaded each attempted slash before returning with some of his own. _"Of course! After all, people can only understand what they've experienced! You say you love them, yet, you left your children in the care of your sister and your brother-in-law! You decided to conveniently leave to do some _'**soul searching**'_ instead of staying with your family to heal!"_ The older man nearly sliced off the younger man's head. _"In reality, the reason you went to the OPA was so that you could find a way to __**DIE!!**__"_

"_**Shut the hell up!!**_ That's not true! You are a liar! A liar and a nightmare that won't go away!" Their sabers clashed once more, this time, with so much force that small lightning bolts were ejected from the area of contact.

"_Am I!? If I was, then why did I never disappear from your mind!? __**You**__ are the liar and nightmare! You secretly knew that peace and love were all an illusion! You secretly knew that everything I've told you was right! That's why you kept me in mind!"_ The older man sprung back. _"It's time to end this, once and for all! Are you ready!? __**KIIIRAAA YAAAMAAATO!!**__"_ He charged the younger man.

"_**RAAAUUU LE CREEEUUUSET!!**_" The young man also charged. "**IT'S... OVER!!**" At the last minute, the young man managed to split his beam saber back into two.

"_GAAAHHH!!"_ The older man, Rau Le Creuset, found his heart pierced with one beam saber, while the other had just barely parried his own beam saber. All he sliced was a small bit of hair. "Heh... Ha ha ha!! You may have... won this round... but I'll be back!!" He began to disappear.

"Stay what you were supposed to be. Only a bad memory."

The 'dying' Rau looked up. _"Heh. I'll never be... just a memory..."_ Soon, he completely faded away, leaving the young man alone once more.

The young man fell to his knees, and not only of exhaustion. "Damn you! Damn you!!"

"_**Impressive. You actually managed to hold off what I thought was your worst enemy. I guess I was wrong. Now prepare for the final challenge!"**_ From the murkiness came...

* * *

Maluhia was one of the finer restaurants available to those who could afford the higher than average cost. Not many civilians in standard, everyday attire could be seen there. The Yamatos were known there, as it was the place where they usually ate after Kira finished his work. As soon as Akira walked in, the hostess immediately greeted them. "Welcome back, Akira. Your sister is arrived five minutes ago, and she's waiting for you and your guest at the usual table. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Erin."

"No prob! Tell your father hi for me!"

Akira had to chuckle a bit. No one knew the current situation except for Cagalli, Athrun, Kisaka, and Erica. "I will." He turned to the elder woman standing near him. "Shall we?"

Ezalia smiled at the kindness. "Very well. Please lead the way." She followed Akira to a table on the second floor that overlooked the Orb coastline. The entire wall facing the coastline was glass, with panels that could be slid open. And since the day was lightly breezy and a modest temperature, they were.

Amaya saw them and waved. "How have you been, Mrs. Ezalia?"

"I'm doing fine thank you. And please, just call me Ezalia. I don't need to be reminded of my age," Ezalia responded as she gave a relaxed smile and sat across from Amaya.

Akira took a seat between the two. Not two minutes after he sat did a waiter come by. "Good afternoon, you three. My name is Ross, and I'll be your server for today. Now, is there anything I can start you off with? A drink maybe?"

Amaya went first. "I'll take a glass of red wine and water, please."

"Ok, and you miss?" The waiter turned to Ezalia.

"I'll take one apple martini please."

"Ok, and you sir?"

"Just a virgin Pina Colada/Strawberry Smoothie mix, please."

"Alright then, I'll go and get that for you!" The waiter turned and left.

Ezalia had to ask. "Amaya, you're allowed to drink red wine?"

"Yes, but just one glass per meal at the most. It's for my heart."

"Ah, I see." She paused a moment to read the menu. The others did the same. As soon as they were finished browsing the menu, Ezalia continued. "So... what happened to your father? I thought he went AWOL when you disappeared."

The twins were silent for a moment. Then Amaya responded. "He... he's currently in the hospital."

"Oh my. What happened?" Ezalia was concerned. She thought of Kira somewhat like a son, even though he was the same one that gave her son, Yzak, his scar (which Yzak later removed).

"Since he went searching for me blindly, he wasn't watching where he was going. He tripped and fell off an incline at a construction site. He broke his arm and leg." Amaya skillfully lied.

The waiter interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting, but here are your drinks, and some starter salads." He gave Amaya and Ezalia each a bowl of salad, and to Akira went a bowl of clam chowder, his preferred starter. "Now, are you all ready to order?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, what would you like, Miss?"

"I'll take the Cedar Plank Salmon Fillet-Topped with Garlic Herb Butter, please," stated Amaya.

"Okay, and you Miss?" The waiter turned to Ezalia.

"I'll take you Costa Rican Mahi Mahi with Crawfish Etouffee, please."

"Alright, and you Sir?" The waiter turned to Akira.

"I'll take the same thing as my sister, please."

"The Cedar Plank Salmon?"

"Yes sir."

The waiter finished writing the order. "Ok then, I'll get those ordered right away!" He walked off.

Ezalia let a moment of silence pass. "I'm so sorry about your father. Is there any way I can drop by to talk to him?"

"Sorry but no. He's being treated at Morgenroete with an experimental procedure, and won't be out for a couple more days."

"I see. Well, I'll drop some flowers off with one of you. Will you take it to him for me?"

"Sure. Just drop off the flowers at our home. Here's the address." Amaya wrote down the address of the mansion they lived in on a napkin and handed it to Ezalia.

"Thank you. I will be sure to drop them off there."

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your orders. Please enjoy!" The rest of the lunch went by on a better note. Akira and Amaya told of their experiences while growing up. Ezalia told of her experiences in the First War and of her son's experiences. Soon, two hours had passed, and after fighting over who would pay for the bill (the twins won), they parted ways.

* * *

"Myself!? What the hell are you planning exactly!?" shouted the young man as his doppelgänger stepped out and smiled.

"_**To see if you can defeat the ultimate enemy! Yourself!"**_ stated the Doppelgänger as he charged Kira, a beam saber in each hand.

"Damn it!" The young man began his own attack in earnest. "Go! To! Hell!!" He managed to slice a thin welt into the arm of the Doppelgänger, but at that same moment, he felt a razor-thin slice. He jumped back momentarily to examine his arm... and had the exact same welt as the one he inflicted. "What the hell!?"

"_**Heh. I am you. As you are me. We're one and the same. What happens to me, also happens to you,"**_ stated the Doppelgänger as he laughed, a murderous expression on his face.

"Rrraaahhh!!" the young man and the Doppelgänger's blades violently sparked as they collided with each other. In moments, the two combatants were aggressively attacking each other with movements faster than the eye could see.

The young man dodged both beam sabers and managed to slice another small welt onto the Doppelgänger's leg. At that same moment, he hissed and fell to one knee as the same welt appeared on his leg also.

"_**Ha ha ha. How does it feel?"**_ smirked the Doppelgänger.

"Just... just shut up!" the young man got up and charged.

"_**You just don't seem to learn your lesson, do you!?"**_ The Doppelgänger countered the incoming strikes. _**"Very well then, let me teach you!"**_ (By now, the Doppelgänger was smiling and laughing as manically as Alucard from Hellsing does when he's about to go berserk.) The fighting again took a vicious turn.

* * *

It was now evening in Orb. Rustling sounds were heard as two people untangled themselves from each other and the sheets that barely hid them. "Lacus, sweetheart, god I love you," stated Robert as he relaxed from the aftermath of lovemaking.

Lacus, whose head and right hand was just resting on her husband's chest, replied. "And I love you. You gave me two beautiful children."

"I did, didn't I." Robert smiled. "I'm sorry about asking you to come with me. I thought that this treaty renewal would've been quick, so that we could go back to the PLANTs and you could focus on some of the more important tasks that were assigned to you as the Chairwoman."

"It's okay. I needed time off anyway. And besides, I would've been called here sooner or later anyway for the final signing of the renewal." Lacus paused a moment. "You know, I'm wondering how Lena and Evan are doing."

Robert hugged his wife closer. "Don't worry. Lena just turned 16, and Evan isn't too young to not be able to take care of himself."

"But still..."

"If you're so worried, why don't you give them a call?" Robert glanced at the clock. 6:45. "It's not time for their night's rest, yet. I'll go ahead and take a quick shower."

"If I call them, then you're staying here with me. They miss you as much as they do me." Lacus sternly stated.

Robert paused a moment. His wife was truly a unique individual. He loved her docile persona that hid a very intelligent individual. He smiled. "Very well, then. But you'll have to join me in the shower afterwards, okay?"

Lacus just playfully slapped him. "You horny man."

"What? I can't help that I'm strongly addicted to you. That man never deserved you." Robert then pulled Lacus close, and kissed her before she could respond.

After a moment, Lacus broke it off while deciding at the same time to just drop the touchy subject. "Na ah. No more for you until you check in with the children."

"As you wish, my Princess."

After dressing in robes, they activated the videophone option of the wall TV. "Please dial the PLANTs, Van Dell Residence (she lived in Robert's mansion, as it was closer to the Supreme Council building; and besides, many of the Clyne servants followed Akira and Amaya to Orb, leaving the Clyne residence mostly abandoned (they also strongly disagreed with Lacus' affair))."

"Okay, please hold one moment as the communication is established. In the meantime, how would you like to charge this call?" asked the feminine computerized communications system.

"Charge it to Grand Suite Room 04, please," responded Robert.

"Very well." A pause. "Communication established. Have a nice evening." The screen blanked.

"Van Dell Residence, who's calling?" questioned a young woman's voice.

"Karin, it's me. Robert Van Dell."

"And Lacus Clyne as well."

"Ah! Mr. Van Dell! Chairwoman Clyne!" The screen switched from voice only to real-time video. The maid that answered the phone bowed. "Good evening to you both!"

"Good evening to you to, Karin. Could you please put the children on?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be back one moment. Please hold, okay?"

"Sure." The screen displayed a calm screensaver for about five minutes. It then switched back to real-time. Two teens were seen sitting before the screen. One had long, pink hair (darker than Lacus') w/ a natural streak of very dark brown (nearly black) hair, and innocent, but perceptive purple eyes, while the other had black hair and a natural red streak, and piercing blue eyes.

"Mother! Father! You're okay! We wondered what happened to you two when you both never came back home!" exclaimed the pink-head.

"Yeah! And we also wondered why you both haven't contacted us in person! All we got was a note stating that things were delayed down there! What happened!?" added the black-head.

"Well, first off, It's good to see that both of you are doing fine, Lena (the pink-head bowed and smiled), and Michael (the black-head just smirked). And second, a situation involving the delegate assigned to work with us has delayed us from finishing our work here," responded Lacus.

"Stupid Orb representative. Why didn't they assign more to work with you? You're the Chairwoman of the PLANTs. You should be a higher priority than whatever the representative had to deal with," Michael rudely stated.

"Michael! Be nice. Orb has been very busy with negotiations. They are still in the process of recovering from the last war, and are a bit understaffed." Lacus turned to her husband. "He's just like you. Impatient."

Robert just smiled and turned back to the screen. "How are things going over on your end? Is school working you both hard?"

"Yes. I have three 5-page reports due tomorrow," stated Lena as she sighed and unconsciously played with a braid of hair. "It's no fair. You two get an unexpected vacation while Michael and I are stuck here studying our butts off."

"Don't pout now. When your school ends for summer, I promise to take you both somewhere."

"You will, daddy?"

"Yes."

"How about Orb!? I heard that they have some very beautiful beaches!" exclaimed Lena.

"Uhh..." Robert looked at Lacus, and vice versa.

"Well... I guess so. But only if your grades are great by the time school's out," finished Lacus.

Both children cheered. "Thank you both!"

"Your welcome. Now finish your homework and get some rest. We'll contact you again soon."

"Goodnight!" chorused the teens.

"Goodnight." The screen blanked a moment, then the words 'Call Completed. Have a nice evening,' were displayed before the screen shut off.

Robert turned to his wife. "Well now. About that shower..."

Lacus just shook her head. "Oh dear... Wah! Put me down!" She laughed as she was carried into the bathroom.

* * *

"_**Ha ha ha! You never learned! Now here you are, bleeding and bruised as badly as I! Yet, I have the will to overcome all! Do you!?"**_ the Doppelgänger taunted the badly injured young man that was on one knee before him. The young man's breathing was labored. _**"I guess not! Now witness your final memories before you perish!!**_" Vivid flashbacks of the young man's entire life flashed in and around the combatants. Memories and nightmares both took a clear toll on the man's psyche. He began to shake his head, trying to get the memories to stop.

"RRRAAAHHH! STOP IIITTT!"

"_**Ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA!!"**_ The Doppelgänger began to move towards the young man. "Don't worry. Once I put you out of your misery, I'll be sure to take revenge for all the wrongs done to you." He stopped, then raised both beam sabers. _**"GOODNIGHT!! KIRA YAMATO!!"**_

"NOT YET!" the young man caught the blades with his bare hands, burning the flesh, yet, not slicing right through.

"WHAAAT!? HOW!?" the Doppelgänger's hands began to suffer the burns also. _**"Damn you!!"**_ The Doppelgänger pulled the sabers away. _**"DAAAMMMNNN YOOOUUU!!"**_

"IT'S OVER... FOR YOU!!" the young man took his beam saber... and stabbed himself in the heart.

"_**AAACK!!"**_ the Doppelgänger stopped, and looked down. His own chest had a hole. _**"How..."**_

"Easy... We are... one and... the same. I'm not... afraid to take... you down with... me."

"_**Enough."**_ The Doppelgänger dropped his beam sabers. _**"You do have what it takes to master me. Very well. I shall free you from this prison... and back to your realm. I am yours... to command."**_ With a wave of his hand, all the injuries sustained, all the memories forced open, and all of the dark fog vanished. All that was left was pure white nothingness. _**"But do not forget... your strength. I'll see you soon, Kira Yamato."**_ The Doppelgänger faded.

The young man stood up, looking around him. Once again, he was Kira Yamato. The Ultimate Coordinator. He turned, and walked away... the light engulfing him.

"I am... Kira Yamato."

* * *

"He's quickly regaining consciousness! Quick open the pod!"

He heard voices. Voices that he knew well. "Ugh... Where... am I?" He slowly and carefully took a step out of the pod.

"Father!!" "DADDY!!" Two teens ran up to him and nearly tackled him to the ground. "I'm so sorry!! Forgive me!!" Amaya cried into the chest of her father. Akira also ran up and hugged them both.

Everything quickly rushed back to Kira. These were his children. The ones that he was willing to sacrifice everything for. "It's okay, Amaya. I never blamed you." He returned his children's hugs, and cried also.

"B-but daddy! I-I caused you to suffer unnecessarily!!"

"Hush. I chose to follow. I will never let you feel isolated or different from me."

The Yamato family was once again reunited, this time, with tears of happiness and apology. Back in the pod control room, Erica just smiled and cried a bit at the happy family reunion.

* * *

So... How was it, readers of unorthodox stories? And remember. No flames. It's not needed. Constructive criticism is. If you plainly didn't like this story, why have you read this chapter instead of something more interesting? Be civilized and simply hit the back button on your browser and think nothing more of this story. And to those that liked the idea, but hated this chapter, we're sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	3. Concerto

**Gundam SEED: Betrayal**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Note:** This is a Lacus and Kira gone wrong type. Lacus goes through a bit of a change and leads to Kira and her splitting up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my characters and mecha designs. And I do not hold the rights to Hajimari no Kaze by Ayaka Hirahara, Musouka by Suara, and Trust You Forever by Ushima Hitofumi.

**QUESTION: IF YOU DID NOT LIKE THE STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY DO YOU WASTE YOUR TIME READING IT, REVIEWING IT, AND/OR SPAMMING THE REVIEW POSTS? SO A KIND MESSAGE FROM ALL OF US TO YOU THAT SPAMS USELESS MESSAGES: HIT THE BACK BUTTON AND JUST GO READ SOMETHING ELSE.**

* * *

Concerto

(Previously…)

The Yamato family was once again reunited, this time, with tears of happiness and apology. Back in the pod control room, Erica just smiled and cried a bit at the happy family reunion.

* * *

(Chapter 3)

It was a new day, and the PLANT Representatives once again came to the embassy to finalize the treaty negotiations. As they entered, they had no expectation of a breakthrough given what had happened over the past several days. So when they entered, they were caught completely off-guard by the man that was looking out the window to observe the view.

"...Kira? Is that you...?" questioned Ezalia as she took a firm step forward.

The man turned. "Yes, it is indeed me. I'm very sorry for keeping you all here longer than expected." The visor concealing his eyes were on, preventing any of the representatives from reading his face.

"You better be. Lacus and I both have more important business to take care of up in the PLANTs! This has taken too long already! Let's just go with the current terms that have been set so that we all may move on to other business!" stated an angry Robert Van Dell.

"Mr. Van Dell! Calm down! We all have things that we need to attend to as well, but this treaty is the most important one so far!" countered Ezalia. She then turned back to Kira. "How is Athrun and Cagalli? Are they okay?"

"Yes. I've given Athrun strict orders to rest and make sure that my sister rests as well. They're both taking time off at home. But thanks for you concern."

"Ms. Jule is right, Robert. We have to calm down and properly negotiate the treaty," added Daniel Stowe shortly after Kira finished.

"Dear, you must calm down. At least we were able to relax a bit despite the situation," added Lacus.

Robert looked away for a moment before properly composing himself again. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed with worry over other personal matters. Now, shall we begin again?" All the delegates then took their seats.

Kira, whose expression never changed, nodded. "Picking up from where we left off, two requests have been presented by Lady Athha, and supported by other treaty members. One, an immediate and systematic halt to any MS activation; the only exception being the pre-approved patrol units, and two, allowing other delegates to observe any MS activation tests; whether it would be new replacement units, or experimental prototypes." His tone was strong and left little room for argument. "And I have one more condition to add. Keep the other delegates posted on your military exercises. The faster you do that, the faster we can renew this treaty."

"What!? You want us to allow foreign delegates to observe military secrets!? Are you out of your mind!? If one of them turns out to be a traitor, or their nation a traitor, then they'd know what to expect! Do you not trust the PLANTs to halt all current MS activation tests without any problems!?" demanded Robert.

"No." Kira's frank answer silenced them. "Honestly Mr. Van Dell, I have about as much trust in the PLANTs as I do the Earth Alliance; especially the Atlantic Federation, and that's hardly any at all. Both sides employed weapons of mass destruction during the last two wars; the EA with their nukes and Requiem, and ZAFT with their GENESIS, Messiah, and; once it was captured, the Requiem. So if you're thinking straight, then you of all people would know why I refuse to trust others easily."

At that last statement, Lacus swore that she could feel Kira's gaze laser her and make her feel like a bad child for a full moment. "As Chairwoman of the PLANTs, if I agree to at least the shutting down of the unannounced MS activation tests, would you omit the last condition?" It took a little concentration to prevent her from stuttering.

Kira turned his hidden face to her. "No. I have first-hand knowledge that you may renege on any of your promises. The last condition is to be agreed upon, or else, there will be no treaty renewal. No exceptions."

Robert became livid. "How dare you speak to my wife that way! Just because she divorced you doesn't mean that you can accuse her of being untruthful! She has kept to her words that she promised the people of the PLANTs! She is well trusted by many!"

To the representatives' surprise, Kira did not change posture. But his tone chilled. "MR. VAN DELL. I DO NOT bring my personal life to any negotiation. What I DO bring is facts. Care for me to list some? Very well. First, Chairwoman Clyne originally planned to grant the PLANTs additional equality between the aristocratic class and the working class. Has anything changed? No. The PLANTs' wealthy citizens continue to hoard money and go on vacations while the workers continue to keep the real blood of the PLANTs flowing."

"But that can't be changed overnight! Things like that take time!" countered Lacus.

"Not overnight, yes. But less than a year? Easily. You just refuse to propose any economic benefits to wealthy citizens that would make them want to help the working class. But if this isn't enough information, then I can always bring in the degradation of relations between the PLANTs and the Mars Colony. Promises made to supply them with food in return for some rare Mars minerals fell through when an amateur future analyst that was recently hired miscalculated the estimated food production; making it seem as if the PLANTs were going to suffer a food shortage. Believing him instead of checking yourself, you froze all the promised shipments to Mars."

"But that was the analyst's fault! We trusted his recommendation by peers!"

"Three problems; one, you trusted a new graduate. Two, you also had a part in it by not double-checking. Three, you HAD promised the Mars Colony the much needed food, and failed. So you see, I simply cannot afford to place trust on a leader and their cabinet if they can't even double/triple-check their figures and policies. But what's done is done, and we've wasted enough time arguing. I'll give you all some time to thoroughly think this over." Kira glanced at his watch. "It's almost lunch time. Would meeting again at three be fine?"

Robert and Lacus were too surprised and stunned by Kira's smooth counters to answer anything. "Three o'clock sharp will be no problem," stated Ezalia as she got up to shake hands with Kira, followed by Daniel.

"Very well. Three o'clock sharp it is." After shaking hands with Daniel as well, he didn't bother to wait for Robert or Lacus to get up and shake hands with. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch meeting with my children."

Once Kira was out the door, Robert burst. "What the hell is with that man!? In fact, how did he know about the Mars Food Incident!? That was kept tightly under wraps! Just who the hell does he think he is!? First, he goes gallivanting and injures himself, forcing us to wait here, then once he recovers, he immediately gives ridiculous conditions, insults my wife, the Chairwoman, and then just ends the meeting without listening to our side! What the hell!?"

Ezalia did understand some of the points made, but she knew full well that Kira wasn't willing to risk another war, nor was he willing to give in easily. "You'll have to calm down, Robert. There's no point in trying to fight this. Sooner or later, we'll have to sign. It seems that he is very well-informed, and knows the situation quite well."

"Too well-informed." Robert paused. "Did you know any of his OPA operatives? Could you identify them if you saw them?"

"The only operative that I know of is Mrs. Fujikawa, and she's the head of the OPA Special Services, which doubles as an intelligence network. All I know is that she and Kira were the ones that trained their best within the organization."

"Damn him and the OPA! If it wasn't for their nosiness, this entire treaty would've already been signed!"

Daniel spoke up. "Mr. Van Dell, is there something that you're not telling us? Is there a reason that you're so against having other delegates posted during the MS activation tests?"

"I'm just against these ridiculous conditions! We need to ensure that our military is strong and ready to defend the PLANTs at anytime, but this treaty severely limits what we could have active at any point in time! What we really need is more patrols and some rapid response pilots on standby!"

"It's not like we're at war though..." Ezalia commented.

"But we must be prepared just in case! The EA can't be trusted either!"

"Everyone, just shut up!" Lacus suddenly stood. "We're losing focus! Let's all go break for lunch, and hope that this afternoon's meeting will go smoothly." Lacus was upset and flustered by the insults that were aimed at her.

"Agreed."

"No problem."

* * *

Kira and his children were having a quiet lunch at the Blue Water Aquarium and Café. Visibly, they seemed not to really talk at all, but really, they were using their ability to talk telepathically, courtesy of the crystals.

"_So that's what happened. I'm surprised that Mr. Van Dell was acting that way. It's like he has something to hide,"_ Akira stated.

"_He does,"_ responded Kira. _"ZAFT has recently produced several limited production Gundams as part of their supposed rapid response team. The base of the units are based off the successful Destiny and Legend chassis."_

"_Why not the Freedom and Justice chassis? Those suits are more powerful that two combat-specific MS,"_ Amaya said.

"_It seems that ZAFT was scared off by what father and Uncle Athrun did when they piloted those powerhouses. Not to mention that it wasn't one of their pilots that made it look so good,"_ replied Akira in a mock-sarcastic tone.

That caused Amaya to laugh out loud, momentarily disturbing the table next to her. "Sorry," she apologized to the couple before turning back and kicking her brother. _"That's for making me laugh!"_ she telepathically sent.

"_Ouch..."_ Akira rubbed his shin. _"Anyway, what's so special about those LP Gundams?"_ he asked as he looked back at his father.

"_The Destiny Burst units are pretty much like the regular Destiny, but their backpack is slightly modular. It allows the pilot to choose whether to equip two swords, two beam cannons, two solid cannons, or two missile launchers; or any combination of two weapons, such as the original Destiny's beam cannon and sword. The Destiny Burst's rifle has been switched to two beam SMGs stored on the hips. Other than that, the units are just about the same as the original."_ Kira used their telepathic link to give them a visual of the unit.

"_So they've attempted to fuse a bit of the Impulse's modular philosophy with the power of the Destiny. That's not bad, but it just gives an artificial long range combat option for what is really a close-combat machine,"_ stated Akira.

"_That's true. But the mobility provided does give it a small edge as an artificial, long-range but speedy unit,"_ Amaya added. Then she turned back to her father. _"What about the LP Legend?"_

"_As for the Legend Crusher, the DRAGOON system has been dumbed down to a computer-assisted version that is more defensive in nature. ZAFT mimicked the Akatsuki's DRAGOON ability to create a barrier system. According to the specs, it's only 2/3s as effective. It can't handle a positron blast. But it still can be used as offensive, beam-firing bits if the shielding isn't needed. The unit only equips six of the small bits that were equipped on the Legend; three are stored on each hip in an inverted triangle. The backpack has been completely modified to accommodate two ship-grade beam cannon assemblies. Each half of the original backpack now contains a modified and arrayed setup of a ZAFT Tristan-class beam cannon. Where the large DRAGOON bits used to be is now where the barrels for the beam cannons are placed. The barrels may look short initially, but a three-pronged acceleration magnet array extends out from the barrels in order to fully focus the beams. It's rifle has been adjusted for accuracy at the expense of firing rate. The speed of the unit has been decreased as a result of the heavy beam cannons, which is why the rifle has been specialized into an artificial sniper, since the unit is meant more for standing and firing, which leads to the reason for the shield-oriented DRAGOONs."_

"_That's a drastic change to the Legend. Why?"_ wondered Amaya. _"Was it because few people can handle the DRAGOON system?"_

"_Probably,"_ answered Akira. _"Otherwise, any opposing forces would've had a whole lot more to contend with. So in this case, it's a good thing. But, that also means that the Legend Crusher is a lot more powerful weapon-wise."_

"_Both of you are correct. The new unit is actually cheaper and more powerful than the original, since the DRAGOON system is already hard to use, expensive, and not many pilots can unlock the full potential. This new unit would give ZAFT a strong, abet slow, lineholding mech."_ Kira then looked at his watch. _"Well, I still have some time left, but I want to know how's your singing for this evening?"_

Amaya happily answered. _"My singing is going along well! I just hope that the audience would love it. Also, since this is a dual celebration concert, do you think that some love songs would be decent to sing?"_

"_I'm sure that love songs are just fine, as long as they don't go into detail or have bad language. Remember, this is a formal concert. As for the audience, I'm sure that they would love whatever you sing, Amaya."_ Kira turned to his son. _"Are you going to sing in this one? Amaya's been telling me that she's been trying to get you to sing for this special concert."_

Akira gave a funny smile. _"I had no choice. Amaya threatened to kick me where it hurts if I didn't sing for Auntie Cagalli and our newest cousin; though I already planned to anyway. We owe Auntie Cagalli a lot."_

"_We do indeed."_ Kira was sincere. His sister was the one that raised his children for a long period of time while he was recovering from his borderline-suicide plan. After a quick reminisce, he then continued. _"Well, just make it memorable."_ He glanced at his watch. _"I__t's time for me to head back. Don't forget to practice your singing for this evening, and study for your tests tomorrow, understand?"_ Kira also dropped the money for the food on the table.

"_Yes, father."_ _"Okay, daddy!"_ replied the twins.

* * *

While Kira was eating lunch with his children, the PLANT Representatives had eaten together at a classy cafe, which overlooked a nice view of the ocean on one side, and on the other, a view of a fairly clean MS proving grounds. Astrays and Murasames were mock dueling for training. Their movements surprisingly flowed well, almost like water.

"Honestly, I'm impressed with Orb's ability to make combat look flawless," Daniel mentioned as he watched the mock duels go on. They've improved from the last war."

"They did, didn't they. I wonder if it's Kira that helped train them," murmured Ezalia.

"He probably did; or maybe General Zala at least. They both know how to fight," replied Daniel.

"Why is it that only Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato are hailed as legends? There's others that have achieved just about as much," muttered Robert.

Ezalia was beginning to get annoyed by the man. "Both of them are hailed as heroes due to their bravery in combat as well as their destruction of Genesis, Requiem, and Messiah. They became legends due to their fighting prowess and the fact that they were rarely defeated. Only Shinn Asuka of ZAFT has been able to defeat Kira Yamato once, thus earning him a name within ZAFT. But Athrun is currently the most dangerous close-quarters combat specialist, while Kira is considered by many, not just in Orb, but in the PLANTs as well as in the EA, as the most dangerous pilot overall. Though he favors long-range combat a bit more, his close-combat skills are more than enough to stalemate with Athrun if both are using the Freedom and the Justice."

"Freedom and Justice, those two mobile suits were originally ZAFT's. How ironic is it that two of the best ZAFT-designed MS ended up becoming symbols for a neutral nation?" Robert bitterly replied.

It was quiet for a time, especially since they all knew that Lacus was the one that began that road when she gave the Freedom to a man that she thought she loved. In the background, a beautiful melody drifted over the speakers.

Breaking the silence, Ezalia called the waiter over. "Excuse me, but what is the name of this song, and who sings it?"

"It's an intricate rendition of a song titled, 'I Love You Always and Forever', featuring the voice of Orb's young songstress, Amaya Yamato. God, she is cute, and has such a lovely voice...!" the waiter stated.

That caused all the PLANT Representatives, especially Lacus, to straighten a bit. "I didn't know that the young Yamato daughter sang," commented Ezalia.

"Oh, she sings every so often, sometimes in a duet with her brother. She's one of Orb's teen idols. Her brother would be an idol too if he decided to sing more often," replied the waiter.

"If she's famous in Orb, why doesn't she go professional?" questioned Ezalia, who was purposely ignoring Lacus' surprised expression.

"She made a statement stating that her friends and family are more important to her than pursuing a singing career. In fact, when she's not spending time with her friends or relatives, she's usually spotted spending time with her father at whatever base he's currently working with. Akira is usually seen with her when she spends time with Supreme General Yamato. But whenever she does put on a performance, she can get the crowd to literally cry their hearts out, or rile them up to dance like there's no tomorrow. The local recording studios distribute a limited quantity of CDs that primarily feature her singing, along with other potential singers."

"Has she ever made and performed her own songs?" questioned Daniel. He held no ill will towards the Yamato family; he was just interested.

The waiter thought a moment, "She's only performed two original songs, 'In the Tranquil Morning', and 'Moonlight Love', which was a duet with her brother; something that I thought was strange and funny until she stated that if she decides to sing any new duet that she came up with, the first person to sing it with her would be her brother, which I then found sweet." The waiter smiled. "The song 'In the Tranquil Morning' is a beautiful, relaxed piece depicting the peace and warmth of the morning. Come to think of it, it almost seems like a counter song to 'In This Quiet Night'." The waiter paused a minute. "Aww well, I'm just over thinking it. Anyway, the second piece, 'Moonlight Love', is a romance song through and through, and is meant to be sung as if it was two lovers serenading each other, which is why I initially thought that having the twins sing it together was awkward."

Ezalia and Lacus realized that Amaya was almost a perfect copy of her mother. And Lacus realized the indirect insult made at her when the waiter stated that the first song was a counter to a song that she had sung a long time ago. "Do you know when her next performance will be?" questioned Daniel. "I'm interested in hearing her singing."

The waiter proudly smiled. "Sir, you and your colleagues have impeccable timing! This evening, Amaya is singing a new song or two along with several renditions of relaxing classics! And it's rumored that Akira is going to appear to sing as well!"

"What's the occasion?" questioned Robert, who was now interested (as he had nothing better to do for the time being).

"It's to celebrate Lady Athha's newest child. The reason the event has been delayed was due to the Lady not feeling well. This is a formal concert featuring young singers."

"Then I think that we may attend it," responded Daniel. "It sounds like it'll be a great one."

"Trust me sir, you wouldn't want to miss this. It's not often that the aspiring musical talents of Orb are given the chance to perform live. It's just one of those things that are rarely held unless something major happened within Orb."

"And Lady Cagalli giving birth to her latest child is?" questioned Robert, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes sir. You see, Lady Cagalli is not only a leader, but a symbol of strength, unity, peace, love, and family. The fact that she and her husband were able to have yet another child and that she has managed to raise two sons while running a nation is a symbol that love and family should not be placed secondary to anything else. In fact, she had personally put priority on family values while ruling; she openly takes time off to play with her children at the park, or watch a school play. She has shown great skill at keeping Orb close together, ensuring that Orb can stand against those that would want to hurt it, and giving sanctuary to those that do not wish to fight; thus becoming the symbol of strength, unity, and peace for this nation."

That caused the group to go silent for awhile.

"Well, sorry to take your time. Here's the bill, and I'll be back to pick it up. Please enjoy what's left of your meal!" the waiter cordially stated before leaving.

Eventually, the PLANT Representatives polished off their plates, paid the bill, and headed back for the embassy.

As they left, the waiter entered the kitchen and donned a headset. "Sir, I don't think that you'd believe this, but the PLANT Representatives just made plans to attend the concert this evening."

"Thank you for the heads-up. I'll be sure to provide them with some tickets, since the box offices are probably already sold-out." A pause. "Don't forget, you're one of the guards for tonight's event."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Have you come to a decision?" questioned Kira as the PLANT Representatives walked in. He was standing near the window again.

"We have," replied Daniel as he took his seat.

Kira didn't turn around, but asked, "Then will you please state your decision?"

Ezalia, Daniel, Lacus, and Robert all looked at each other before Ezalia took the initiative. "On our way back from lunch, we've reluctantly decided to agree to the terms set by Lady Athha and the other treaty members."

Kira turned and regarded them for a moment. "Very well then. Before I give you the papers to sign, the other treaty members wish to know how soon you will be able to accommodate watching delegates."

Ezalia had to turn to Robert and Lacus, as they controlled the military aspect of the Plants.

"Give us, about one week after we return to the PLANTs. It'll take time for the news to settle with ZAFT." A trace of scorn edged Robert's words.

Kira raised an eyebrow, but continued along the negotiation process. "Very well then. Here are the papers that need to be signed by tomorrow. Please thoroughly read through them before signing." He handed the papers to the Chairwoman of the PLANTs before turning back to viewing the city. "Thank you for your time, and have a nice afternoon," he stated.

"Thank you, and you too," replied Ezalia and Daniel as the PLANT Representatives got up to leave. As they approached the exit, Kira interrupted them on last time.

"By the way, are you planning to attend the Youth Concert this evening?"

"Yes. We'd like to hear the musical talent of Orb. If nothing else, it'll be a relaxing way to end our unexpected vacation here at Orb," replied Robert, his voice still dripping with some sarcasm.

"If that's the case, here are four tickets to the concert this evening. I'm sure that the box offices are already sold out," Kira stated as he pulled out four, classy looking tickets from his military uniform. "These tickets will give you access to first-class seating near the front of the stage. I hope you'll enjoy this evening's concert, Chairwoman Clyne, Representatives." He held the tickets out to Lacus, who hesitated momentarily before walking back to receive them.

"Thank you, General Yamato." Lacus didn't know what else to say. She obviously couldn't refer to him as Kira. She dropped that right several years ago. She turned and made her way back to the waiting party. As they walked out, Robert Van Dell put his arm around her in a gesture of, both comfort, as well as stating, 'she's mine'.

Kira stared at the door for a long moment, before calling up Lord Zala to check up on him and his sister.

* * *

It was now evening in Orb, the air lightly cool and breezy, but it did its job of keeping the waiting audience cool as they began to enter the grand performance hall. The performance hall itself was a large building that allowed for natural accents (such as time of day, or fresh air) to enhance the performances via retractable sections in the walls and roof. Currently though, the building was completely closed. The stage was magnificently decorated with a profusion of flowers and two artificial waterfalls. The background screens were currently displaying an evening garden to complete the illusion that the stage was an enchanted forest.

As the four PLANT Representatives filed into their seats, they noticed that most of the citizens were wearing relaxed formal attire.

"Wow. Orb does like formally celebrating the birth of the newest heir to the throne," commented Daniel as he looked around in slight wonderment.

"Indeed. I hope that this concert is as good as it sounds," muttered Robert.

"Don't be so harsh, dear," soothed Lacus. "Remember what the waiter said? This concert only allows the best young talents of Orb to perform. They have to be very good."

Robert sighed. "You're right. I'll calm down."

"Shh...! It's starting!" interrupted Ezalia.

And it was. The lights dimmed as the announcer made his speech. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the Royal Family, we thank you for coming to see this spectacular performance. Now please, sit back, and relax as the concert begins!" The applause and well as some positive comments echoed through the performance center the moment the speech ended.

* * *

"_Hajimari no kaze yo, todoke MESSE-JI:  
_Wind of beginning, deliver this message:

_'itsu demo anata wo shinjite iru kara.'"  
_'Because I will always believe in you.'

--

The first words and accompaniment of the song melodiously drifted across the audience, instantly silencing them. Fog began to move across the stage towards the audience as a faint, artificially generate breeze came to carry it along. The background had changed to that of an early morning sky.

As the melody continued, out of the shadows near the back edge of the screens stepped a beautiful and well-dress female. The dress was sparkling silver and blue, and revealed some skin, but all that did was enhance the girl's natural beauty. She wore no makeup except for some blush and lipstick. At her entrance, the whole crowd went wild... for that girl was none other than Amaya Rose Yamato.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S AMAYA!!" wailed one of the adoring fans. Amaya smiled and waved at the crowd before taking a breath for the next stanza.

--

"_Ano toki... yume ni mite ita sekai ni tatte iru noni,  
_Though I am now standing... in the world that I once saw in a dream,

_miwatasu... keshiki ni ashi wo sukoshi sukumase  
_As I look out... at the scenery, my legs tremble slightly,

_dakedo ushiro furimukanaide aruite yuku koto kimeta kara  
_But I won't look back, because I decided to keep moving forward,

_miageta sora nanairo no niji anata mo mite'masu ka?"  
_The seven colored rainbow I see in the sky, I wonder if you can see it too.

--

Amaya's slow, graceful, gentle, and flowing movements were like a swan in the sky. It entranced the audience as she seemed to flow among the early morning clouds.

"She's amazing..." Ezalia murmured.

Lacus could only nod in helpless agreement while Daniel remained silent, his mouth slightly hanging open. Robert was also admittedly enthralled.

--

"_Hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSE-JI:  
_Wind of beginning, deliver this message:

_yume ni kakedashita senaka mimamoru kara,  
_Because I'll be watching your back as you run after your dream,

_maiagaru kaze yo omoi wo tsutaete,  
_Wandering wind, carry these feelings,

_'itsu demo anata wo shinjite iru kara,'  
_'Because I will always believe in you,'

_habatake mirai e."  
_For all of the future.

--

The gentle fog continued to swirl around her as well as fall off the stage is cloud-like waterfalls. Amaya seemed ethereal, untouchable... a goddess of the sky.

--

"_Tatoeba, taisetsu na hito wo, mune ni omou toki wa,  
_If someone is thinking about the person they hold dear,

_daremo ga... kitto yasashii, kao wo shiteru hazu,  
_No matter... who they are, they will have a kind look on their face,

_michi wa toki ni hateshinakutemo, akiramezu ni yuku yo."  
_The path through time is endless, keeping going without giving up.

--

Amaya's voice was so calm and tranquil that even the babies who were crying calmed at the melodious strains.

--

"_Hajimari no kaze yo, todoke MESSE-JI:  
_Wind of beginning, deliver this message:

_haruka na tabiji no, sono saki de matteru,  
_I'll be waiting for you... at the end of your long journey,

_maiagaru kaze yo, unmei mo koete,  
_Wandering wind... surpass your destiny,

_negai wa todoku to, shinjirareru kara,  
_Because I believe... that my feelings will get through to you,

_itsuka mata aeta nara ano egao misete."  
_Someday, when we meet again, show me your smile.

--

As Amaya neared the end of the song, the simulated sunrise in the auditorium coupled with the rising sun behind Amaya completed her ethereal appearance.

"What an impressive display..." muttered Robert. He didn't want to be impressed, but he already was.

--

"_Hajimari no kaze yo, todoke MESSE-JI:  
_Wind of beginning, deliver this message:

_haruka na tabiji no, sono saki de matteru,  
_I'll be waiting for you... at the end of your long journey,

_maiagaru kaze yo, unmei mo koete,  
_Wandering wind... surpass your destiny,

_negai wa todoku to, shinjirareru kara,  
_Because I believe... that my feelings will get through to you,

_osoreru mono nado nai, 'anata ga iru kara.'"  
_There is nothing to fear, 'because you exist.'

* * *

While Amaya stood there with the sun directly above her head, the last strains of the song played until it decrescendo'd to nothing... taking the sun, clouds, and singer with it. As the last of Amaya's enthrallment dissipated from the audience, they whistled and gave a standing ovation in complete darkness. The stage lights as well as some of the auditorium lighting came back on as Amaya walked back on stage. The background screens once again depicted an enchanted forest. The grand applause continued until Amaya raised her hand for silence.

"Thank you all, for giving me the honor of singing before you!" she happily stated. That drew another round of applause from the audience (who were seated by now). "As you all know, this is to celebrate the birth of Crystal Yula Zala. So, with no further ado, here's our next singer, Tatiana Kushrenada!"

The audience clapped again as a young, blonde girl took her place in the spotlight. She had a nice, slightly-formfitting green and white sequined dress on (come up with your own idea of one; I can't describe clothing very well). "Thank you, Amaya." Tatiana stated as she curtsied to Amaya; who returned the gesture. "I will be singing, Once Upon a December," she stated.

The crowd applauded the young girl as she began to sing. But while she was delivering her song, the PLANT Representatives were quietly discussing Amaya's singing.

"Honestly, I didn't know that Amaya was that amazing..." murmured Ezalia. "Her voice is very lovely; the whole crowd was enthralled by it, myself included."

"I'd have to agree with you there," stated Daniel. "She clearly has the potential to become a major singer if she so desired."

"I... I'm impressed that Amaya could sing so well. Her natural singing skill at her age is higher than mine was when I was 16." Lacus admitted that her ex-daughter was quite talented.

"Don't get gloomy, dear. Lena has just as much potential as Amaya," comforted Robert.

"I wasn't. I just gave praise where it's due."

Eventually, the song ended and everyone gave their applause. Several more teens and teen groups sang and danced before the audience; the music ranged from soft, relaxing pieces to upbeat songs of joy, which the stage elements helped convey as backgrounds changed and artificially generated wind gave a 4D feeling to the audience. The stage dimmed once again for the next singer.

"_Kodomo no koro no yume wa, iroasenai rakugaki de,  
_The dreams I had when I was a child, are scribbles that do not fade,

_omou mama kaki suberasete, egaku mirai e to tsunagaru."  
_They reveal the feelings with which they were written, and are connected to the future that I draw.

--

The background screens began to depict what the words described... and once again, the audience went silent; they knew the voice of Amaya Yamato.

--

"_Sumiwataru sora, hateshinai hodo aoku,  
_Across the clear sky, was only endless blue,

_mujaki na kokoro ni, mitasare hikareteku..."  
_and my innocent heart, was thoroughly charmed.

-

"_Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru, hane wo te ni irete,  
_Soon I obtained wings of freedom, with which I could fly,

_muku na hitomi wa motometeku - sora no mukou e ikitai na."  
_I turned my eye towards my desire - to go to that distant sky.

-

"_Soretonai negai kara, hitotsu dake kanau no nara,  
_From countless wishes, if only one could be granted,

_dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai, yume wo tsukamitai to omou yo,  
_I think anyone would want to seize their dreams, and never be made to let go,

_kodomo no koro no yume wa, iroasenai rakugaki de,  
_The dreams I had when I was a child, are scribbles that do not fade,

_itsumade mo kaki tsuzukerareta negau, mirai e to tsunagaru."  
_They continue to be drawn forever, and are connected to the future I desire.

--

Amaya merely danced and smiled as she sang her simple song. But as with her opening song, the stage elements made her seem ethereal and untouchable.

--

"_Kane ga naru oto, tooku kara kikoete kuru,  
_I heard a ringing note, from a far-off bell,

_sunao na kokoro ni, todoite wa hibiiteru."  
_and in my honest heart, it resounded an echo.

-

"_Hikari wa nanairo ni kawatte, ko wo egaite yuku,  
_The light transformed into seven colors, and painted an arc on the sky,

_muku na hitomi wa motometeku, niji no mukou e ikitai na."  
_I turned my eye towards my desire - to go to that distant rainbow.

-

"_Soretonaku negau hodo, wasurenaide itai koto,  
_When wishes come to an end, don't forget the painful things,

_sasaete kureru hito ga ite yume wo, miru koto ga dekiru kara,  
_There are people who will support you, so you will still be able to see your dreams,

_kodomo no koro no yume wa, iroasenai rakugaki de,  
_The dreams I had when I was a child, are scribbles that do not fade,

_omou mama kaki suberasete, egaku mirai e to tsunagaru."  
_They reveal the feelings with which they were written, and are connected to the future that I draw.

--

Amaya just did a little, spry dance during the melodic interlude between stanzas. All it did was excite the younger male fans, and make everyone else smile at her joyfulness.

--

"_Yagate jiyuu ni tobimawareru, hane wo te ni irete,  
_Soon I obtained wings of freedom,with which I could fly.

_muku na hitomi wa motometeku - sora no mukou e ikitai na."  
_I turned my eye towards my desire - to go to that distant sky.

-

"_Soretonai negai kara, hitotsu dake kanau no nara,  
_From countless wishes; if only one could be granted,

_dare ni mo yuzuritaku wa nai, yume wo tsukamitai to omou yo,"  
_I think anyone would want to seize their dreams and never be made to let go.

-

"_Tometonaku negau hodo, wasurenaide itai koto,  
_When wishes come to an end, don't forget the painful things,

_sasaete kureru hito ga ite, yume wo miru koto ga dekiru kara.  
_There are people who will support you, so you will still be able to see your dreams.

_Kodomo no koro no yume wa, iroasenai rakugaki de,  
_The dreams I had when I was a child, are scribbles that do not fade,

_omou mama kaki suberasete, egaku mirai e to tsunagaru."  
_They reveal the feelings with which they were written, and are connected to the future that I draw.

* * *

As soon as Amaya finished, she received another massive round of applause. She calmly smiled and waved.

"She's a real talented singer. She clearly stands out from the other young singers that we've watched so far," commented Ezalia. She loved the young Yamato's singing.

"She makes the rest of the young singers seem like small, fledgling doves when compared to her swan-like grace." Daniel's attempt to nicely compare Amaya to the other singers wasn't bad, but Ezalia secretly thought that some of the other singers were really good too.

Suddenly, the next song began... with Amaya nowhere in sight. Instead of introducing the next singer like she normally did between songs, Amaya just vanished.

* * *

The stage darkened as the background depicted a black outline seemingly walking towards the audience as a sunrise silhouetted the person. As the music quickly began to build, the shadow and the sunrise disappeared; momentarily plunging the auditorium in complete darkness, only to have the sun 'reappear' and reveal a new face that surprised the Representatives.

--

"_Tsuka no ma no yasuragi mo furi kitte, hitasura massugu ni,  
_Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it; I'm running hard and straight ahead,

_hashiri tsuduketa, Nagareru ase Nuguwazuni."  
_Can't even take the time to mop the sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head.

--

It was none other than Akira Yamato.

--

"_Shinjiru mono mo naku tada hitori, Yasashii kokoro Kakushite,  
_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it, I stood there with nothing I could believe,

_Hontou no jibun Miushinai souna hibi."  
_My life was just a mystery I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve.

-

"_Butsukaru koto de, fukaku Musubitsuku yuujou,  
_Now that we're both together, trading lines to help each other understand,

_Kizutsuita koto wa Muda jana katta ne..."  
_Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all...

-

"_Kanashimi ni kureta toki, Sotto te o sashi nobete miyou,  
_Down and out when you don't know what to do, that's the time you reach your hand out softly to me,

_Kitto itsumademo tomo wa; we'll be friends, Kimi o mimamotte iru,  
_No way we'll ever be parted again; we'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you,

_Itsuka jidai ga kawattemo, boku wa wasure nai; I trust you forever."  
_No matter what the changes the future may bring, it's you I'll remember always - I trust you forever.

--

Akira didn't put much dance into his song, but he sang it out with emotion, as evidenced by his agressive hand gestures.

--

"_Fuki wataru kaze ga hoo o kasumeteku, subete ga me o samashita,  
_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving, blowing the sweat off of me now,

_Atarashii yume, Kanau hi o negai nagara."  
_Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true.

-

"_Kitto daremo ga, Mune no oku Hikaru houseki,  
_It could be anybody, everyone has got a jewel shining inside,

_Yokoreta toki wa Namidade aratteru..."  
_But if they're covered in fears let the tears wash those troubles away...

-

"_Taiyou ga ochiru made, kobushi o nikiri naguri atte,  
_Fight on strong until the sun goes down, raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag,

_Kizu darakeno mamade "nitamono doushi" to waratteta,  
_Wounds all over from your head to your toes; so it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all,

_Senaka o daichi ni awaseruto, Hoshisora ga nijin deta."  
_We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below, and squint at the stars above us.

--

The background and turned to an evening setting while the center part depicted Orb's various citizens in various moments of happiness. Akira had disappeared until the song sped back up again; but he was in a new location on the stage. The background changed back to an sunny day setting as Akira began to sing.

--

"_Kanashimi ni kureta toki, Sotto te o sashi nobete miyou,  
_Down and out when you don't know what to do, that's the time you reach your hand out softly to me,

_Kitto itsumademo tomo wa, You'll be friends, Kimi o mimamotte iru,  
_No way we'll ever be parted again; We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you,

_Akiramenai asu o, Soshite furi muka nai kinou o,  
_Don't give up! You're gonna make it today, move ahead, forever forward and never look back,

_Hitori janai kara, so long time Chikaiaou kitto.  
_You're not alone or by yourself anymore, you've got someone you can count on everyday.

_Itsuka jidai ga kawattemo, boku wa wasure nai; I trust you forever..."  
_No matter what the changes the future may bring, it's you I'll remember always - I trust you forever...

-

"_We'll look honest world..."_

* * *

And then Akira vanished in a bright flash of light, to be again replaced by his sister, Amaya. But the crowd had gone wild, especially Akira's fans, at the rare chance to catch a concert in with he sang.

Amaya had a smile of laugher on her face. "Did you all enjoy my brother's guest performance?"

The crowds reaction clearly stated the obvious.

"Well, whatever rumors you may have heard, the truth is that he will only sing one last song; a duet, with me. But until then, please continue to enjoy this evening's concert, as we're nearly through!"

Amaya then introduced the next singer, and went back to check on her brother. "Nice singing," she commented.

Akira turned around. "Thank you. I enjoyed both of your songs. Those were the two new ones you were referring to?"

"Yes. And thanks for liking them!"

"Heh, no problem." Akira turned back to watch the current singer. "Did you notice...?"

"I did. Chairwoman Clyne and the other PLANT Representatives decided to come by to watch."

"...Any thoughts regarding them?"

"Mmm... No. I just simply ignored the Chairwoman and Mr. Van Dell."

A still silence enveloped both teens as they quietly waited their turn for the finale; which was their duet together. An old song, A Whole New World, was still a masterful classic.

* * *

The next day, Kira and his children watched as the plane carrying the representatives and the Chairwoman of the PLANT's began it's rapid acceleration up the mass driver, and into space.

"...How long do you think the peace will last...?" questioned Amaya.

"To be honest sweetheart, I do not believe it will last long. Something from Van Dell's reactions hints at a possible war to come."

"...Father, I've made a choice," stated Akira as he turned to his father. "I wish to fully begin my MS training. I want to be able to help Orb out in the future."

Kira turned. "But you've already done enough. You helped your aunt with negotiations while I was away. You do no need to involve yourself with a war."

"'The Yamato Family will always be the same,' remember that statement you had made?" Akira paused. "Well, if you decide to go into the military, I too, shall follow you into the military."

"As will I," added Amaya.

"Absolutely not! I will not risk losing my only children to the evils of war!"

"But it's too late, father..." stated Amaya as she looked out to sea. "We have the ability. We've self-trained on the sims. We are augmented by the power of the crystals. My voice is a weapon in and of itself..." she stated.

"What do you mean...?"

Amaya turned back to her father. "I discovered one of my 'powers', if you will, resulting from my bonding. When I and my other 'self' unite, what I sing can affect any listener. If I sang a sorrowful song, on some primal level, it compels the listeners to give up, to cry and feel helpless." Amaya looked up. "It may sound ridiculous... but I have been running controlled tests with Mrs. Erica concerning my power. I nearly made someone suicide through my singing..."

Kira sadly shook his head. "I do not wish to make the thing you love most, singing, into a weapon. It was meant to be cherished and loved by your fans, and the people of Orb. But if you truly desire to become the Siren to our enemies... then I will allow you to."

"And I will go as well. I do not know my true power yet, but I will go to protect her when you can't," added Akira.

Kira shook his head again. "...Very well. I guess... I'll enlist both of you... If that's your choice."

Thunder pierced the silence... an ominous sign of things to come.

* * *

Back on another side of Orb, a woman, injured, and in torn, ragged clothing weakly made her way away from the air and space port towards the main city in Onogoro. Unfortunately, weak and tired, she collapsed. Unable to get up, she cried as she reached out for the city. "Help... me..." she stated before her world went dark.

* * *

To be continued...

...To be honest, I think that this chapter was lacking... But I can't think of what else I could do to improve it... Hopefully the next chapter will move faster.


End file.
